Shouldn't Have
by qwerlws
Summary: (Chap 5 UP!)"Dan pada akhir tiap kisah, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."-Xi Luhan. "Tangan ini akan selalu berada dalam genggamanku hingga kau sendiri yang meminta untuk melepasnya."-Oh Sehun. It's a HunHan fanfic. Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Shouldn't Have**

 **Main pair : Hunhan**

 **Supported Cast :**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sumary : "** Dan pada akhir tiap kisah, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."-Xi Luhan. "Tangan ini akan selalu berada dalam genggamanku hingga kau sendiri yang meminta untuk melepasnya."-Oh Sehun.

 **June, 2009**

"Hey, pendek" sapa pria tinggi sambil melingkarkan tangannya disekitar bahu seorang perempuan manis. Perempuan itu terkejut sesaat kemudian menyiratkan senyum setipis benang. Sudah dia tebak itu siapa. "Berhenti mengataiku pendek jerapah!" Perempuan itu berbalik dan menghempaskan tangan si lelaki. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengusak kepala si perempuan dengan lembut.

"Aigoo, uri Luhannie kalau mencebik seperti itu terlihat lucu sekali." Lagi, ia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan yang masih termenung di tempat, memegang kepala bekas si lelaki mngusaknya tadi dan tersenyum sendiri.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri_ batin Luhan.

" _hey, kembali lagi bersama Byun Baekkie. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Ah, aku tau pasti kalian sekarang sedang pusing belajar kan? Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu banyak belajar,kepala kecil kalian itu tidak akan muat untuk menampung semua mata pelajaran selama 3 tahun. Hehehe, bercanda. Jujur, sekarang aku juga pusing dan suntuk. Karena selain belajar, ibuku terus menasihatiku agar masuk Universitas yang ia tunjuk. Padahal aku, eh kenapa aku jadi curhat ya? Oke kembali ke topic._ "

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat frustasi."

"Eoh, eommanya selalu memaksanya masuk jurusan manajemen. Padahal ia ingin jurusan seni." Sambar Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu dari Baekhyun, Luhannie." Deretan gigi berjejer rapi saat Chanyeol tersenyum. Luhan hanya mendesah malas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu masalah itu.

"Mungkin aku harus menemaninya nanti." Usul Luhan.

"Tentu, kau kan sahabatnya. Susah, senang bersama." Bela Chanyeol

"Lalu aku apa? Memangnya aku bukan sahabatnya?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kecewa

"Kau itu adalah Baekhyun lovers." Jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh. Ia sibuk memakan sandwich nya karena memang ia sedang lapar. Yang disindir hanya tersenym dalam diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

" _Karena ini sudah seminggu. Waktunya aku membacakan secret message kita minggu ini guys. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak untuk yang ada hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Oke let's start. Pertama, for the beautiful owlie in this world. Ouww, siapa kira-kira owlie ini? Okey, message for owlie. Biarpun orang bilang kamu menyeramkan kalau marah, bagiku itu adalah hal menggemaskan di dunia. Secret messageku ini akan berakhir jika kau bisa menemukan siapa aku._

 _Wah, ini sepertinya dikirim oleh secret admirer yang sama, buat owlie, cepat temukan pangeranmu ini. Hanya dia yang paling mengerti kau, hanya dia yang mengatakan kau itu menggemaskan ketika mengeluarkan death glare…"_

"Jongin tak akan berhenti menggoda Junior satu itu." Kekeh Luhan

"Hahaha, ya entah mengapa dia terobsesi dengan mata besar itu. apa tadi ia bilang? Menggemaskan? Bagiku itu adalah akhir dunia." Sambar Chanyeol.

"Tipe orang itu berbeda chan, mungkin Jongin suka dengan yang seperti itu." Luhan memotong pembicaraannya sebentar dan memicing kearah chanyeol. "Dan tentunya kau juga menyukai wanita yang bersuara sepuluh oktaf lebih tinggi daripada suaraku." Goda Luhan.

"Yak, kau..!" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lagi, _check mate_.

.

.

Ujian akhir sudah berlangsung dan ini para siswa harus tetap bekerja keras untuk melakukan CSAT. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Dia harus masuk Universitas agar bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang composer. Bahkan, ia mengambil tes ujian masuk sekolah music di Boston University tetapi hasilnya akan diumumkan bersamaan dengan ia melakukan CSAT.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua giat pergi ke lembaga yang sama agar mereka bisa lebih ekstra belajar tiap harinya. Entahlah untuk baekhyun, tapi kalian sudah pasti tahu mengapa Chanyeol mengambil lembaga yang sama dengan baekhyun.

"Luhan." Seorang pria menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Eoh? Hai Kris. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Ini untukmu." Kris menyodorkan sebuah coklat panas untuk Luhan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan keadaanmu, Lu. Kau bisa kelelahan dan sakit nanti."

Ini dia, pria yang mengisi hati Luhan sekarang. "Oh, yaterimakasih." Luhan tersenyum manis. Hari itu ia putuskan untuk menyudahi belajarnya dan bersantai menikmati senja bersama Kris.

.

Ujian CSAT telah selesai dan akhirnya Luhan dapat bernafas lega. Ah tidak, ia buru-buru mengecek e-mail di ponselnya apakah ia menerima balasan dari Boston. Ia sangat berdebar dalam hati dan akhirnya membuka e-mail itu. ia baca kata demi kata, baris demi baris dengan teliti. Hingga matanya tertuju di akhir kalimat tersebut. Berkali-kali ia membacanya sambil berbisik, kemudian semakin lama semakin membesar. _Mrs, Luhan Xi, your application for taking this school has we accepted. We'd be glad if you're contact us as soon as possible_.

Luhan memekik kegirangan, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya. Ya! Kuliah di Boston dengan beasiswa. Tak henti-hentinya ia memekik kegirangan. Ia pun bergegas keluar kamarnya dan memeluk Kim Heechul, sang eomma. "Eomma, aku sangat senang sekali." Luhan memeluk eommanya yang terlihat sibuk di dapur.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau senang tapi mengapa menangis hmm?" Heechul mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Eomma." Luhan menghentikan perkataannya membuat Heechul semakin penasaran. "Aku lulus ujian masuk Boston dengan jalur beasiswa!" Terlihat sekali matanya berbinar-binar.

Eommanya terkejut sekali mendengar itu. kemudian ia juga menangis dan memeluk Luhan. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sayang." Cepat bagi tahu babamu ya." Lanjut Heechul.

"Eum, eomma. Saranghae" Luhan mencium pipi Heechul penuh sayang. "Nado, nae adeul."

 _To : Baekkie, Park Dobi, Kris_

 _AKU LOLOS MASUK BOSTON UNIVERSITY. KYAAAAAAA!_

 _From : Park Dobi_

 _Wuah, congratulations short deer! You're worth it!_

 _From : Baekkie_

 _OMMO?! BENARKAH? KITA HARUS MERAYAKANNYA! PARTY!_

 _From : Kris_

 _Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Lu._

Luhan sangat senang sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia diterima di boston, ia akan mengakui perasaannya kepada Kris. Segera mungkin Luhan meninggalkan rumahnya dan melesat menuju rumah Kris yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya, karena hanya berbeda blok.

Ia segera masuk dan memberi salam kepada eomma appa kris yang kebetulan ada dirumah dan masuk menuju kamar Kris. Ia berjalan sedemikian mungkin agar tidak terdegar oleh Kris. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ketika ia mendengar Kris berbicara dengan seseorang di telefon.

" _bagaimana jika aku juga menyukai Baekhyun?_ "

Mata Luhan membesar mendengar penuturan Kris. Mulutnya yang terbuka ia tutup dengan tangannya sendiri.

" _Jongin-ah, aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terlalu lama. Aku harus mengakuinya ke Baekhyun."_

Hati Luhan terasa seperti dicambik sekarang. _**Inikah akhirnya, lagi?**_

" _aku tak bisa, Chanyeol sahabatku. Dan kita sama-sama tahu, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun._ "

 _ **Dan disinilah aku sendirian.**_

" _Luhan? Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"_

 _ **Sendirian menyukaimu tanpa kau balas, ah tidak. Kau pun tidak mengetahuinya.**_

" _Luhan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin-"_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kris berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya membuka pinitu "Eoh? Luhan? Ada apa kemari?"

Luhan tersenyum menatap Kris. "Tidak ada, aku hanya senang sekarang ini. Dan aku harus membaginya dengan seseorang agar ikut merasakan kebahagianku." Bulan sabit terbentuk saat Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian Kris berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Wah, ternyata kau sedang senang ya? Hmm, selamat ya rusa pendek. Kau sudah berhasil mewujudkan impianmu." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung Luhan.

Luhan merasa menegang seketika. Matanya terasa panas, dan tak bisa tertahan, air matanya kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. _Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa tersenyum dihadapanmu dan memelukmu, Kris._ Batin Luhan. Luhan terdiam ditempat tanpa membalas pelukan Kris.

"Aku tidak pendek, dan aku bukan rusa, jerapah." Luhan memukul pelan dada Kris. Berusaha untuk tidak gemetar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku menyayangimu, rusa pendekku." Kekeh Kris lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga membencimu."

Luhan sedang termenung dikamarnya. Jadi ini akhir kisah ceritanya di Seoul. Ia harus menutup buku percintaannya dengan Kris, sahabat sejak kecilnya, yang sialnya- sekarang ia sayangi sebagai seorang laki-laki. Luhan merasa bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil di kamarnya. Menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan dan kacau.

Sudah lama ia menampik suka pada Kris, hingga ia rela menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain untuk menutupi perasaannya. Dan pada akhir setiap cerita hubungannya, Luhan selalu berada di pihak yang diputuskan. Entah karena Luhan kurang perduli atau memang mantan-mantannya itu yang kelewat brengsek. Ada yang berselingkuh, berbohong. Bahka ada yang memanfaatkan Luhan dengan sengaja. Hati dan pikiran Luhan sudah kelewat polos untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu.

Dan disinilah kegunaan Kris, menjadi seseorang yang menenangkan Luhan dan menyediakan bahunya kapanpun Luhan butuhkan. itu membuat Luhan nyaman, dan tentunya, membuatnya semakin tak bisa melupakan Kris. Luhan tak ingin persahabatannya berakhir karena rasa sukanya yang begitu besar pada Kris.

"Luhan… Luhannie, kau di dalam?" Terdengar pekikan nyaring dari luar kamar Luhan. Luhanpun buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan segera keluar kamar.

"Yak! Jangan teriak di-"

"Ta-da!" Baekhyun mengangkat kantong plastic merah kehadapan Luhan. "Triangle gimbap dan fish cake. Kau pasti lapar bukan?"

Luhan pun langsung menyambar kantong plastic itu, "aiklah, aku mengijinkanmu masuk nyonya Byun." Luhan sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk.

"Cih, dasar." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil masuk ke kamar Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau sebulan terakhir tak ada kabar? Kau tak membalas pesanku. Bahkan kris pun tidak kau balas."

"Mianhe, aku harus mengurus kepindahanku ke Boston. Jadi aku tak sempat membuka ponsel." Yeah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Luhan gunakan sebagai alasan.

"Hmm, arraseo." "Oh ya, apa kau tahu, aku masuk Donguk! Akhirnya aku masuk kesana setelah percekceokan dengan eomma, akhirnya aku menang dan aku lulus ujian CSAT di Donguk." Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"Wah, chukae Baekkie-ya." Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Dan selamat sekali lagi karena kau sudah menang bertarung dengan eommamu." Kekeh Luhan.

Baekhyun sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya. "Chanyeol juga akhirnya pergi ke Donguk. Aku tak tahu tapi bocah itu terlihat sangat labil hingga akhirnya iamemilih Donguk."

"Wah, mungkin dia ingin berada dalam satu kampus denganmu Baek." Jawab Luhan.

Seketika wajah baekhyun memerah. "Aigoo, mana mungkin. Haha. Chanyeol? Menyukaiku? Heol."

" Aku tidak mengatakan itu, Baek." Memang benar, Luhan tidak mengatakan tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun.

"Kau iya."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya." Baekhyun meninggikan nadanya.

"Tidak, Byun." Jawab Luhan masih santai.

"Kau iya nona Xi." Sekali lagi, Mrs. Byun.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, Park Baekhyun."

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN PARK-" Mulut Baekhyun sudah Luhan sumpal dengan gimbap yang tadi baekhyun bawa.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali. Ayo makan nanti keburu dingin. Hihi." Luhan mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa Baekhyu. Baekhyun pun hanya memberi deth glare pada Luhan 'Kau ingin mati?' Luhan pun hanya menanggapinya dengan bahunya yang ia angkat.

"Oh, ya apa kau tahu tentang Kris?" Tanya baekhyun. Seketika membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas Xi Luhan.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata dia tertarik dengan design, sama sepertiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang langit kamar Luhan yang dihiasi oleh _handcraft_ bergambar bintang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bertanya." Luhan berusaha untuk mengontrol nada bicaranya yang sudah terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Masa kau sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dia yang memberitahuku. Entahlah, dia sering bercerita hal-hal pribadi kepadaku."

"Ah, seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Oh, ya. Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Boston?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum, tanggal 20 Juni." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Oh, 20 Juni. Berarti itu masih sekitar- YAK!" mata Baekhyun melotot sempurna terhadap Luhan. "ITU TINGGAL BESOK DAN KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU?! SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU?" sepertinya Baekhyun marah pada Luhan. Ia memutar badannya membelakangi Luhan.

"Baekkie-ya"

"…"

"Baek, maafkan aku. Eoh?"

"…"

"Baek-" Baekhyun membalikan badannya menatap Luhan tajam dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata sebesar biji jagung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahukan keberangkatanmu kepada sahabatmu hah? Kau ingin pergi diam-diam dan menghindariku? Hiks" Baekhyun sudah menangis kencang dan itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sangat menyedihkan.

"maaf baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kau bersedih. Dan agar aku tidak berat meninggalkan Seoul." Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku lebih awal. Aku akan membuatkan pesta perpisahan untukmu nanti." Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu

"Maka itu aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Untuk apa ada pesta perpisahan? Apa kau ingin kita tidak bertemu lagi selamanya?" Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Ani. Ah, pesta perpisahan macam apa ini? Aku hanya mebawa Gimbap dan Fish cake." Baekhyun masih sesegukan.

"Tak apa baek. Tenanglah, aku sudah sangat senang kau datang malam ini." Luhan pun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, kita harus bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Geurae." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. "Besok jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat?"

"Penerbangan jam 1 menuju Boston."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Akan kuajak chanyeol dan-"

"tidak Baek, aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi seperti ini." Sahut Luhan. "Itu akan semakin menambah kesedihanku nanti."

" Tidak juga Luhan. Aku akan mengantarmu, pasti. Dengan Chanyeol dan Kris."

"lebih baik kau dan Chanyeol saja. Aku akan menemui Kris besok pagi." Ujar Luhan. Tentu ia berbohong.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Incheon terlihat sangat padat hari ini. Ada yang saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan, ada yang saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Dan ada yang tersenyum gembira menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Dan disinilah Luhan, bersama eomma, appa, baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Luhan-ah" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk luhan.

"Eum. Pasti. Dan, kau juga harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Aku ingin mendapat kabar gembira sepulangnya aku dari Boston." Kekeh Luhan. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Kemudian Luhan beralih pada Baekhyun yang sudah membendung aliran sungai Han dimatanya. Luhan pun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Yak! Aku ini tidak akan kemana-mana Baek. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau terlihat sangat jelek."

"Kau harus mengabariku terus nona Xi. Tidak ada yang namanya putus kontak."

"sekarang ada teknologi yang dinamakan video call. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap ada kesempatan." Jelas Luhan, baekhyun pun tersenyum dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Hmmm, jaga dirimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai telat makan."

"Siap."

Luhan pun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memberi pelukan hangat pada appa dan eommanya.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami, nak." Ucap hangeng "Fokus untuk belajar, agar studimu cepat berakhir. Dan kembali ke Seoul secepatnya"

"Makan makanan yang bergizi, selalu sedia kotak obat dan lain-lain. Nyalakan penghangat ketika musim dingin, memakai pakaian tebal dan selalu berdoa jangan lupa nak." Kali in heechul yang berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak usah ke Seoul selama studi, karena nanti appa dan eomma yang akan mengunjungimu setahun sekali."

"geurae eomma. Jaga diri kalian dengan baik. Jangan terlalu merindukanku." Senyum Luhan penuh arti.

"Jja. Aku pergi dulu ya. Eomma appa, saranghae." Luhan mengecup pipi eomma dan appanya. "Baekkie nae chingu, anyeong" "Chanyeol, ingat ne.!" Luhan pun berjalan menjauhi keempat orang terdekatnya dan melangkah mantap menuju boarding gate.

 _Aku sudah memantapkan pilihanku. Aku tak ingin berada di cerita dan luka yang sama. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya._

 **TBC**

Annyeong readers-nim.. kenalin ya aku author baru disini. Ini adalah ff debutku. Maafin kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana (namanya juga masih amatir, hihi) semoga kalian suka sama ff aku ini diusahain aku akan update secepatnya. Piss ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Shouldn't Have**

 **Main pair : Hunhan**

 **Supported Cast :**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And other(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sumary : "** Dan pada akhir tiap kisah, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."-Xi Luhan. "Tangan ini akan selalu berada dalam genggamanku hingga kau sendiri yang meminta untuk melepasnya."-Oh Sehun.

 **Seoul, 2017.**

"Sebagian besar lagu yang kau ciptakan bertemakan tentang patah hati. Apakah anda selalu patah hati?" Tanya seorang reporter.

"hmm.." Ada jeda dari seorang narasumbernya. "Tentu setiap orang pernah merasakan patah hati bukan?"

"Ya, anda benar." "Tapi, yang saya kagumkan dari anda adalah bagaimana anda bisa membuat perasaan patah hati yang berbeda-beda dari setiap lagu anda, Sehun-ssi?"

"Aku mengamati berbagai orang di setiap sudut kota Seoul. Berbagai macam ekspresi, perasaan, emosi mereka kugambarkan lewat laguku." Jawab si narasumber yang diketahui bernama Sehun. "Setiap orang merasakan perasaan patah hati yang berbeda-beda. Aku hanya mengaplikasikan perasaan itu dalam sebuah lirik."

"Wah, pasti itu sangat sulit bagi anda." Reprter itu terlihat takjub mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan. "Apa ada rencana untuk project anda berikutnya?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan _project_ duet. Untuk _detail_ nya nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya. Tentu ini bersifat rahasia." Sebuah senyum tipis Sehun berikan.

"Oke, sepertinya saya dan para penikmat music tidak sabar untuk menantikan _project_ anda berikutnya, Sehun-ssi." Si reporter yang bermarga Kim itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun. "Terimakasih atas waktu Anda sehun-ssi. Saya permisi."

"Ya, saya juga berterimakasih." Sehun membalas jabatan tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Wajah seorang Oh Sehun berubah drastis menjadi datar dan dingin sepeninggalan sang reporter. Aura kelam yang selalu muncul dari dirinya menguar kesegala penjuru studio rekaman. Pintu kemudian diketuk oleh seseorang dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Sehun-ah, Park sajangnim ingin _project_ duet Seohyun ini bertemakan tentang cinta. Tepatnya jatuh cinta." Seorang pemuda berkulit tan menghampiri Sehun.

"Berikan saja pada orang lain." Jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Andwae. Sajangnim meminta kau yang membuatnya. Dia ingin menantangmu." Timpal pemuda tan itu.

Sehun pun memutar kursinya dan menghadap si pria tan yang sedari tadi berisik itu. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang kerjakan, jongin." Aura dingin berhembus kencang kearah Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan. Tetapi Jongin, a.k.a Kai ini tidak gentar terhadap aura kelam Sehun. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau aku bisa tentu aku yang mengerjakannya!" Ucapnya sedikit meninggi. " _Project_ ini kan kau yang mengerjakan. Aku yang memproduseri, bagian kita itu berbeda."

Sehun pun tak kalah dan ikut berdiri "Kim Kai, aku tak bisa membuatnya. Dan apa itu? Lagu jatuh cinta?" Sehun mendecih meremehkan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Pergilah."

Kai hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak membuat ini sendirian, manusia kutub." Ia mendorong bahu Sehun untuk kembali duduk ke kursinya "Seorang komposer sudah dipersiapkan untukmu. Dia akan tiba di Seoul hari ini dan bertemu denganmu besok."

Sehun menepis tangan kai "Suruh saja dia yang buat kalau begitu." Sehun kembali fokus pada instrument music didepannya. "Keluarlah, aku sibuk."

"Dasar manusia kutub! Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus bertemu dengannya besok dan membicarakan _project_ ini!"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sehun

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT LIRIKNYA, DIA YANG MENGARANSEMEN MUSIKNYA KEMUDIAN KALIAN BERDUA- YAAAAKKK!"

Botol berisi air mineral mendarat manis di kepala Kai. "Kau! Keluar!" Sehun kemudian mendorong kai keluar dari ruangannya.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membuat itu sementara aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta_ Batin Sehun.

.

.

Incheon _airport_ terlihat padat seperti biasanya. Beberapa orang terlihat menitikan air mata untuk mengantar seseorang pergi, da nada yang tersenyum bahagia menyambut seorang yang mereka rindukan datang.

Pesawat yang membawa penumpang dari belahan barat Bumi sukses mendarat mulus di bandara Incheon. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat hazel terlihat menggeret koper besar yang terlihat lebih besar daripada badannya sendiri. Matanya yang berbalut kacamata hitam berpendar mencari seseorang yang ia kenali diantara barisan penjemput. Matanya kemudian menemukan tulisan "RUSA BETINA" besar diatas karton berwarna merah muda kesukaannya yang dipegang tinggi-tinggi oleh seseorang. Ia pun tersenyum dan berlari kecil kearah tulisan itu.

"Luhannie!" Pekikan khas seorang Byun Baekhyun menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Aku merindukanmu." Luhan pun menghamburkan pelukan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Nado nado nado!" Baekhyun pun tak kalah saing dengan luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, mereka seperti sepasang teletubbies yang berpelukan sambil berloncat-loncat ria tak kenal usia.

"Ehemmm." Suara deheman memecahkan acara pelukan mereka.

"Huahhh, siapa ini?" Tanya Luhan sarkastik. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, dobi." Luhan memeluk singkat seseorang yang bernama dobi ini.

"Aku Park, Park Chanyeol. Bukan dobi, bukan yoda atau peri telinga." Protes Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku tidak mengatakan kau adalah yoda." Ledek Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya sambil merentangkan tangan minta dipeluk Luhan.

"Ah, Chanchan. Aku merindukanmu.." Luhan menyambut pelukan Chanyeol dengan senang. "Bagaimana?" Tanya luhan pelan disela pelukan mereka.

"Apanya?" Tanya balik Chanyeol tak kalah pelan.

"Aisssh si bodoh ini." Luhan pun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kelewat datar melihat mereka berpelukan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Lu. Eomma dan appamu pasti sudah menunggu." Tak berbasa-basi, Baekhyun pun menggeret koper Luhan dan berjalan mendahului Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempat dan menatap stu sama lain tanda tidak mengerti.

.

Sesampainya Luhan di rumah, ia disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka jelas merindukan putri semata wayangnya. Selama Luhan di Boston, orang tuanya menjenguk Luhan setahun sekali. Dan pada tahun kedua, Luhan meminta orangtuanya untuk tidak menjenguknya, karena Luhan pikir, mereka sudah tua dan lebih baik berdiam di Seoul. Selain itu, Luhan juga tak ingin karena kedatangan orangtuanya dapat menumbuhkan rindu dan ingin kembali ke Seoul. Maka dari itu selama 3 tahun belakangan Luhan hanya bertukar kabar lewat telefon.

Sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun juga sama. Luhan hanya mengabari mereka setahun sekali untuk menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kabar kedatangan Luhan ini Baekhyun ketahui dari eommanya Luhan. Awalnya Baekhyun sangat marah karena ia tidak diberitahu Luhan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengusulkan diri untuk menjemput sahabatnya itu (Baekhyun emosinya sangat tidak stabil, dan kadang dapat berubah sesuai waktu).

Selesai membersihkan diri, Luhan turun kebawah untuk makan malam. Disana sudah ada eomma dan appanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang karena harus mengurus sesuatu (alibi mungkin).

"Duduklah nak, eomma sudah buatkan miso untukmu dan bulgoggi untuk appa." Ujar heechul.

"Wah, eomma memang yang terbaik." Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Selamat makan." Luhan kemudian menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Mereka makan malam sambil bersenda gurau. Tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama mendengar cerita Luhan selama di Boston.

"Seharusnya kau pulang setelah menyelesaikan studimu." Appanya memasang wajah murung yang dibuat-buat.

"Appa." Luhan menghampiri sang appa dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku memang berniat untuk pulang saat itu. Tapi." Ada jeda sebentar

"Aku ditawarkan oleh proffesorku pekerjaan disebuah label rekaman disana. Kupikir taka da salahnya untuk mencoba." Jawab Luhan dengan nada imut. "dan juga, apa appa tahu? Pemuda di Boston sangatttttt tampan."

"Jangan pacaran dengan orang Barat Luhan." Titah sang appa.

"Wae? Kenapa tak boleh?" Luhan berdiri dan merajuk

"Karena mereka itu tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan kau?" kemudian tawa terdengar diseluruh ruang makan. Eomma Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Isssh, dasar appa!" Luhan kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya dan minum segelas air. Kemudian ia bangkit lagi. "Akan kubuktikan pada appa kalau aku bisa dapat pria tinggi nanti."

"Ya, ya, anakku yang terbaik." Appanya mengacuungkan jempol.

"Oiya, Lu." Eommanya kemudian menatap Luhan. "Eomma bingung, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat pekerjaan di Korea?"

"Waktu di Boston, aku bertemu seseorang bernama Park Hae Jin. Ia berkata bahwa ia seorang direktur di sebuah agensi di Seoul." Luhan mengambil jeda sebentar dan lanjut berbicara "Ia menawarkanku menjadi seorang komposer di agensinya. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku pikir dia seorang mafia yang sedang menyamar untuk merekrut anggota mafia lainnya. Tapi setelah aku cari di internet, ternyata benar dia memang seorang CEO di agensi itu."

Orang tua Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" Tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja eommaku yang cantik." Luhan pun tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak menerima tawaran itu, lantas mengapa aku berada di Seoul?"

"Kapan kau mulai bekerja?" Sekarang, appanya yang bertanya.

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya dan membahas semuanya."

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10. Luhan sudah berdiri di depan SM ent. Tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Park Hae Jin itu. Ia menilik penampilannya dari atas kebawah. Sweater berwarna peach khas musim dingin dan rok putih mengmebang di bagian lututnya menjadi outfitnya hari ini. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gulung keatas dan kakinya dibalut dengan ankle boots.

" _Perfect._ " Ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam gedung dan bertemu dengan _receptionist_ disana untuk meminta bertemu dengan CEO itu. _Receptionist_ itu melihat daftar tamu yang akan ditemui dan mendapati nama Luhan disana.

"Mari saya antar." Wanita bernametag Jung Sooyeon itu mempersilahkan Luhan. Luhan diantar kelantai 10, tempat dimana CEO Park berada.

Luhan mengetuk pintunya secara pelan. Kemudian sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia kemudian masuk dan langsung memberi hormat pada CEO Park.

"Annyeonhasseyo, Xi Luhan imnida."

"Ah, ya American girl, miss Xi Luhan." Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Silahkan duduk."

"Jadi?" Tanya CEO itu.

"Ne?" Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau bersedia bukan menjadi komposer di perusahaanku?" Tanya sang CEO. "Maaf, aku tak bisa berbasa-basi." Lanjut CEO Park sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu." "Tentu saya bersedia sajangnim." Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Oke." Pria itu mengambil beberapa kertas dari mejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. "Ini adalah _project_ pertamamu."

Luhan membacanya sebentar dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya CEO Park.

"Ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Siapa orang ini?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah nama.

"Ah, itu adalah si pencipta lagu sekaligus produsernya. Kau akan bekerja sama dengannya untuk _propject_ ini."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah sajangnim saya akan memberikan yang terbaik." Ucap Luhan diiringi dengan senyumnya. "Tapi.."

"Ada apa, Luhan-ssi?"

"Dimana saya bisa menemui orang ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Akan kupanggilkan sekretarisku untuk mengantarmu ketempat orang itu." Park Haejin itu kemudian memanggil sekretarisnya untuk mengantarkan Luhan.

"Baiklah sajangnim, saya permisi." Baru Luhan berbalik, CEO Park memanggil Luhan lagi.

"Luhan-ssi. Hati-hati dengan orang itu. Jangan membuat dia mengeluarkan sisi gelap."

Luhan hanya menatap bingung Park Sajangnim dan melangkah pergi menuju ketempat sang produser lagu tersebut.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi komposernya akan datang." Perintah Kai sambil menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sehun yang ditarik malah tidak menanggapi dan hanya melangkah gontai.

"Isssssh manusia kutub ini mengapa keras kepala sekali." Gerutu Kai. "Yak! Cepat!"

"Kau terlalu berisik kamjjong." Gumam Sehun pelan

"Aku mendengarmu Olaf." Kai membalikkan badannya dan memberi tatapan kejam pada Sehun yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Pintu studio kemudian terbuka. Pandangan Luhan beralih pada dua orang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu. _Mereka terlihat kontras_ batin Luhan. Luhan pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan tersenyum ramah. Kai hanya terpaku ditempatnya dan kemudian menggeleng keras-keras. Sementara Sehun, ia hanya berlalu menuju kursi kebesarannya dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurut Kai, errr- tidak penting.

"Ah, apa kau komposer baru itu?" Tanya Kai _to the point_.

"Ne, Xi Luhan imnida" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah," Jongin menyambut tangan Luhan. _Lembut sekali tangannya_ batin Kai _._ "Kim Jongin imnida."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin-ssi."

"Kai."

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Itu nama kerenku." Jawab Kai bangga.

Terdengar decihan pelan dibalik kursi hitam besar. "Ah ya, dan pria yang dibalik kursi itu adalah Oh Sehun. Ia adalah partnermu dalam _project_ ini."

"Eoh," Luhan pun menghampiri Sehun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-ssi. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Sementara Sehun, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Luhan merasa rishi dilihat seperti itu dan ia merasa tangannya mulai kebas karena menggantung diudara. Kemudian kai datang menghampiri keduanya dan menepis pelan tangan Luhan.

"Emm, Luhan-ssi. Tunggu sebentar." Ia pun menarik Sehun sedikit menjauh dari Luhan. "Yak, kau ini! Bersikaplah manis sedikit." Bisik Kai.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dia adalah _partner_ mu. Kau tak ingin kan _project_ ini gagal?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Sehun santai dan kemudian berbalik kearah Luhan. "jadi, Luhan-ssi. Semoga anda betah disini." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha." Jawab Luhan santai disertai senyuman.

"Tugasmu adalah seorang komposer kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di kursinya dengan santai.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Saya ingin anda menulis liriknya. Sedangkan saya yang akan membuat aransemennya."

"Bukankah membuat lirik adalah tugas Anda?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya, tapi saya ingin Anda yang mebuatnya, secepatnya." Ujar sehun seperti tak terbantahkan.

"Maaf, saya seorang komposer. Saya tidak membuat lirik lagu kalau Anda tahu." Luhan mulai merasa sebal dengan orang ini. Kenapa tingkahnya membuat Luhan jengkel, padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

" Saya tidak peduli. Anda harus membuatnya, besok harus ada di meja ini." Sehun menunjuk mejanya.

Luhan mulai naik darah, bagaimana bisa ia disuruh membuat lirik lagu sementara ia tidak pernah sekalipun menulis. Kalau Luhan bisa, ingin sekali ia menendang kaki orang menjengkelkan ini.

"Maaf, saya tekankan sekali lagi-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar bantahanmu. Jadilah komposer yang penurut kalau ingin tetap berada disini." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan menyeret Kai yang sedari tadi terpaku mendengar interaksi keduanya.

Sepeninggalan sehun, Luhan membuang nafas dengan keras. "Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyuruhku seenaknya! Dasar manusia es tidak berguna! Aku yakin lagumu tidak sebagus aransemenku!"

.

Sehun menarik kai menjauh dari ruangan itu. Kai yang sedari tadi masih terpaku, mulai kembali kesadarannya. Ia pun melirik kebelakang sebentar dan menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah menuntut.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Diamlah kamjjong. Aku pusing mendengar suaramu"

"Tetap saja." Kai mulai memelas. "Dia sudah berlaku baik padamu tapi kau." Kai mendelik "Astaga, aku tidak mengerti lagi padamu." Kai pun mengusak rambutnya kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya datar. "YA TUHAN! MENGAPA KAU MENCIPTAKAN MANUSIA SEPERTI SEHUN YANG SEPERTI MANUSIA KUTUB!" kai bermonolog keras-keras.

Sehun menatap kepergian Kai dalam diam. _Kau tidak mengerti Kai. Aku sudah mengunci hatiku. Dan wanita itu, ia terlalu bahaya jika kubiarkan ia masuk dalam kehidupanku. Matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti._

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Entahlah, ia merasa lelah hari ini. Baru ia memejamkan matanya, ponselnya bordering dan menampilkan nama Baekhyun di layarnya.

"Em, baek. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

 _Aniya, aku hanya ingin menelfon mu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah._

"ya, hari ini aku mulai bekerja."

 _Oh, ya? Ditempat yang kau bilang waktu itu?_

"Eum." Jawab Luhan siingkat.

 _Bagaimana? Apakah menyenangkan_?

"Ya, setidaknya itu sangat menyenangkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan orang gila." Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan pada kata gila.

 _Hah? Orang gila? Mana mungkin disebuah perusahaan ada orang gila yang dipekerjakan Lu?_

Baekhyun sangat bodoh untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Luhanpun hanya menggeleng. Dan tentu itu tidak dilihat oleh Baekhyun

"Ya dia gila. Sangat GILA."

 _Apa si gila itu tampan?_

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Darimana kau tahu dia pria?"

 _Eyy, perkiraanku tak pernah meleset. Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia tampan? Bagaimana rupanya?_

"Dia…" Luhan menerawang langit-langit. "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menilai seseorang."

 _Aigoo, seharusnya kau tahu dari sekali melihat._

"yayaya." Luhan hanya bergumam malas.

 _Siapa memang namanya?_

"Jika kuberitahu mungkin kau tak akan mengenalnya."

 _Justru itu aku bertanya padamu, rusa._

"Dia seorang penulis lagu bernama- oh. Oh siapa ya.?" Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Oh Sehun jika aku tidak salah."

 _Oh dia bernama Oh Sehun._ Ada jeda sebentar pada Baekhyun kemudian seketika Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar lengkingan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak!" Marah Luhan

 _Oh Sehun? Ommo! Luhan-ah kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah pencipta lagu terkenal di Korea. Lagunya selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di weekly chart._

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan heran

 _Seantero Seoul tahu siapa dia Lu._

" _But I'm not_." Bantah Luhan

 _Itusih hanya kau saja berarti. Lu, apa tadi pria gila yang kau bilang tadi itu dia?_

"Eo, wae?"

 _Tarik kembali kata-katamu Lu. Aku takut kau nanti jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Dia adalah man of the world yang sulit diincar oleh para wanita_

Oke, perkataan Baekhyun sudah mulai ngelantur. " Byun, jangan menggosip. Aku sudah lelah."

 _Tetap saja! Kau harus bersikap baik padanya Lu. Tuhan sudah mengirimkan keberuntungan padamu. Kau sudah diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan pangeran dalam dunia nyata. Lu, dengar, kau harus mendengarkan lagu-lagunya..-_

Sambungan diputus oleh Luhan. Ia bosan mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang seperti kabel listrik yang taka da jeda itu. Ia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia mengerjap dan beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan sembarangan dikasurnya.

"Jja, mari kita lihat seberapa terkenalnya kau" Luhan mulai mencari beberapa kata dalan situs pencarian. Ia menemukan nama Sehun paling atas di situs pencarian itu. Tak lama ia melihat beberapa _tracklist_ lagu.

"Hmmm, rupanya ini yang kau sombongkan Sehun-ssi." Luhan memilih salah satu _tracklist_ itu dan mengmabil earphone di nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Luhan mulai menghayati tiap lagu tersebut, lirik, aransemen, vocal dan hal lainnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Setelah lagu yang satu selesai, ia mendengarkan lagu yang lain.

 _Musiknya di buat dengan cara berbeda, tetapi mengapa liriknya bertema sama?_ Batin Luhan.

Selesai mendengarkan semua lagu itu selama 1 jam. Luhan terlihat termenung sambil berpikir. Ia menimang-nimang perkataan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat lirik dari lagunya. _Seleranya sangat tinggi tentang lagu, bagaimana aku bisa membuat lagu berkualitas dalam wwaktu semalam?_

"Arrrgggh!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menuju meja kecil di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menulis sesuatu di kertas kosong. Ia menulis, kemudian disobek, karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga ia menemukan sebuah pencerahan.

"Kau berniat menantangku bukan Sehun-ssi?" Luhan tersenyum miring. "Kita lihat apakah kau masih akan meninggikan dirimu setelah ini."

 **TBC**

Hai hai! Aku kembali nih dengan chapter baru. Maaf ya kalau di chapter ini mungkin gak bagus dan gak jelas. Hehee. Semoga para readers suka dengan ceritanya. Oh iya, terimakasih buat para readers yang udah review dan like ff ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Big hug and kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Shouldn't Have**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

 **Gender Switch (GS)**

 _ **I left, not because you stopped wanting me, bu because I no longer loved myself by loving you**_ **– Najwa Zebian**

 _From :Byun Baekkie_

 _Luhan-ah, apa kau ada waktu setelah pulang kerja? Jika tidak, mampirlah ke coffee shop-ku,ya! Kutunggu!_

 _p.s : Kau harus datang!_

Luhan tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya di tas. _Dasar Byun Baekhyun! Buat apa ia bertanya jika pada akhirnya memaksa juga._

Kaki mungilnya ia bawa menuju studio milik Sehun. Yap, ia akan menyerahkan hasil mahakaryanya –karya perdana lebih tepatnya- kepada Sehun. "Sempurna" Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat hasil karyanya. Sesampainya disebuah pintu berwarna coklat, ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Bingung, Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk dengan mata terpejam dengan earphone di ponselnya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah orang itu semakin jengah.

"Aku ingin-"

"Letakkan saja dimeja." Ucap Sehun tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya. Luhan mendengus sebal dan meletakkan berkasnya di tempat yang disuruh si menyebalkan ini.

"Sudah." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kau boleh pergi." Sehun memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Luhan dengan sebal menghentakkan kakinya keluar sambil menggerutu "Cih, memangnya dia siapa seenaknya saja menyuruhku."

Suara pintu tertutup, seketika Sehun membuka matanya. Ia bergerak menuju meja dimana berkas yang Luhan letakkan tadi dan mengambilnya. Ia pun membaca setiap detail lirik yang ditulis Luhan. Memaknai tiap katanya satu persatu.

"Lumayan juga." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk. Ia beralih menuju tempat duduk kebesarannya dan mulai memikirkan untuk mengaransemen lagu dari lirik itu.

.

"Eoh? Luhan-ah?!" Teriak Kai pada Luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Luhan pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ne?" Kai pun menghampiri Luhan.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Kai yang dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan. "Oh, ya. Kau darimana?"

" Ah, aku habis dari ruangan Sehun, menyerahkan file demoku tadi." Jawabnya disertai cengiran khas seorang Xi Luhan.

Kai pun mengangguk. "Apa terlalu sulit?"

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti "Sulit? Maksudnya?"

"Menulis lirik." Kai menunjuk pada Luhan. "Tugasmu kan harusnya mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Tetapi ini malah kau harus menciptakan sebuah lagu." Jelas Kai.

"Ah, jujur awalnya memang terasa sulit. Tapi, berkat beberapa pengalamanku, aku bisa menyelesaikan liriknya."

"Wah, bagus jika seperti itu." Kai pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Maafkan temanku satu itu ya. Dia memang suka bertingkah seenak hatinya." Kai hendak menunduk ketika Luhan menahan bahunya.

"Ani, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Lagipula, ini bukan salahmu."

"Pasti kau merasa sebal dengannya. Semua orang di Perusahaan ini merasa seperti itu kepadanya. Tetapi karyanya itu lah yang membuat orang segan diwaktu yang bersamaan." Jelas Kai pada Luhan. " Dia itu sebenarnya seseorang yang hangat jika kau berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Ah, seperti itu. Geurae, aku akan berusaha!" Jawab Luhan penuh semangat.

"Oiya, jangan panggil aku Jongin, cukup Kai. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu"

"Baiklah, Kai-ssi." Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ei, jangan canggung seperti itu. semua orang memanggilku Kai. Terasa aneh ditelingaku jika kau memanggilku Jongin." Luhan pun akhirnya terkekeh pelan. "Ah, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pamit duluan ya! Sampai bertemu lagi, Luhan!" kai pun melambaikan tangan dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

Kilatan blitz menyapu seluruh ruangan hari itu. seseorang berperawakan tinggi berpose dengan angkuhnya di sebuah kursi dengan balutan jas. Matanya menatap tajam si pengambil gambar, menyiratkan aura kasar bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Oke, _good job_ Kris!" Si pengambil gambar meletakkan kameranya. "Kita _break_ dulu hari ini. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." Ia pun menunduk memberi salam kepada setiap orang. Begitupun dengan pria bernama Kris itu. ia tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti bersama sang manajer disampingnya.

"Noona, tolong ponselku." Pintanya kepada si manager. Manager itupun merogoh tasnya dan memberikan apa yang dipinta oleh Kris.

Kris pun duduk di meja rias artis dan mengecek ponselnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman ketika menerima sebuah pesan disana.

 _From : Baekhyun_

 _Kris! Datanglah sore ini ke café ku! Jangan telat, dan pastikan jadwalmu kosong, oke?!_

"Tetap saja suka memaksa." Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas sambil membiarkan beberapa make-up artist membersihkan wajahnya. "Ah, noona, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Sebentar." Manager yang diketahui bernama Eun Seol itu langsung mengotak atik ponselnya. "Hmmm, setelah jam 3 nanti kau kosong."

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arrasseo. Noona nanti pulanglah, aku akan bertemu dengan beberapa temanku."

"Oke." Eun Seol menepuk bahu Kris. "Kau jangan menimbulkan sesuatu ya. Noona mempercayaimu." Eun Seol terlihat ragu meninggalkan Kris sendirian, karena takut wartawan akan membuntutinya seperti dulu.

"Noona tenanglah, aku akan berusaha untuk sangat-sangat tidak terlihat." Ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau harus berhati-hati, oke?" Kris pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Menjadi seorang model bukanlah hal mudah untuk Kris. Berkali-kali ia terlibat skandal karena berita yang dibuat-buat oleh para wartawan. Ia juga bingung, darimana wartawan itu mendapat bahan untuk dijadikan berita, padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin ini sudah hal wajar baginya mengingat ia adalah seorang model. Ini sudah menjadi pilihannya. Berhenti kuliah dan mulai menjalani karir sebagai model berkat ulah sahabatnya –Baekhyun yang mendaftarkan dirinya saat ada _model goes to campus_ saat itu.

Kris sebenarnya ingin marah karena Baekhyun mendaftarkan dirinya tanpa seijinnya dulu. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa marah kepada gadis mungil itu, wajar saja. Ia kan sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil itu, jadi apapun yang dilakukannya, Kris akan menyanggupinya. Asal Baekhyun senang.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri, Kris pun bergegas keluar dari tempat pemotretan lengkap dengan masker dan topinya. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia memasuki mobil sport mewahnya dan meninggalkan kawasan itu untuk melakukan pemotretan berikutnya.

.

Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia duduk berkutat dengan instrument di depannya untuk menciptakan sebuah karya yang liriknya ditulis oleh Luhan. Matanya melirik jam sekilas dan kemudian beralih untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau sibuk?"

…

"Kau ada acara?"

…

"Geurae, jam 4 nanti temui aku dibawah. Oke. Kututup."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Berkali-kali ia mengganti instrumen musiknya demi mendapatkan suasana yang sesuai dengan liriknya. Hasilnya pun nihil. Padahal, tangan dinginnya ini telah menciptakan berbagai karya. Mengapa hal sepele seperti ini terasa susah? Sangat tidak masuk akal.

" _Appa,!" Teriak seorang bocah kecil yang dibalas oleh senyuman oleh si Appa. Bocah kecil itu berlari dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir indahnya._

" _Aigoo. Anak appa sudah besar sekali, eoh? Sangat berat!" Si Appa langsung menggendong putra nya yang sudah menginjak usia 6 tahun itu._

" _Appa, eomma dimana?" Tanya bocah itu heran, matanya melirik kesegala penjuru arah._

" _Eomma?" Si Appa terlihat berpikir. "Eomma bilang jika Appa yang harus menjemput Sehunnie sekarang. Tidak apa kan?"_

 _Sehun kecil terlihat sedikit kecewa, tetapi ia akhirnya mengangguk ketika si Appa membujuk anaknya agar dibelikan eskrim. "Appa jjang!" Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya_

" _Ah, ayo kita pergi." Sang Appa, Oh Seungho menurunkan Sehun kecil dan menggandeng tangan anak itu untuk berjalan menyusuri taman kota._

" _Appa."_

" _Hmm?" Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan._

" _Apa impian Appa?" Tanya nya dengan wajah polos. Seungho hanya tersenyum dan menatap Sehun._

" _Appa hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Sehunnie dan eomma."_

" _Geurae, Sehunnie akan mewujudkan impian Appa." Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya tersenyum_

 _Seungho merasa tersentuh dan mengusap pelan pipi Sehun kecil. "Appa percaya sama Sehunnie. Lalu sekarang, appa mau tanya."_

 _Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menantikan pertanyaan Seungho. "Sehun ingin menjadi apa jika sudah besar nanti?"_

 _Sehun kecil terlihat berpikir "Hmm, Sehunnie ingin menjadi pemusik. Ya! Seperti eomma!" Jawabnya dengan girang_

 _Appanya berpura-pura kecewa "Sehunnie tidak mau jadi seperti appa?"_

" _Hmm, yasudah kalau begitu Sehunnie ingin jadi seperti appa dan eomma. " Sehun kecil meminta digendong oleh Seungho "Appa jangan marah lagi ya?" Seungho hanya tersenyum,kemudian kembali berjalan dengan daun-daun yang berguguran mengiringi langkah mereka di musim gugur ini._

"Abbeoji!"  
Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dengan peluh di seluruh wajahnya yang terlihat memucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti berlari marathon. Kai yang sedari tadi membangunkan Sehun cukup terkejut dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun-ah! Kau kenapa?" Kai mengguncang bahu Sehun untuk menyadarkan Sehun yang masih dengan mata membelalak lebar dan nafas yang memburu. Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati Kai disampingnya ia pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kau kenapa, hah? Mengapa seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang terlihat panik.

Sehun menjawab dengan menggeleng. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Kai menghela nafas pelan. "Ini sudah lewat dari jam 4. Aku menunggumu dibawah daritadi, dan kau tidak datang. Makanya aku naik lagi."

"Geurae, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mencuci wajah dulu." Sehun pergi ke kamar kecil meninggalkan Kai dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalanya. Sehun sudah sering seperti itu dan tidak pernah sedikitpun ia menceritakan apa alasannya. Kai sendiri merasa khawatir, pasti terjadi sesuatu, ia yakin itu.

.

"Selamat da- LUHANN!" Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir berlari dan berhambur ke pelukan Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"yak!yak! Lepaskan Baek, kau ini memalukan sekali." Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan

Baekhyun pun merasa senang. " Aku kan senang akhirnya kau datang berkunjung kesini. Ayo!" Baekhyun pun menggiring Luhan masuk kedalam café nya. Jika dilihat ia seperti _one day tour guide_ , bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal menarik yang tentu dibalas tawaan oleh Luhan.

"Nah, kau sekarang duduk disini, Oke?" Baekhyun hendak pergi tetapi Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambilkan minum untukmu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Lagipula sahabat kita sebentar lagi datang."

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan

"Mengapa di otak kecilmu itu hanya ada Park Dobi, hmm?" Baekhyun pun mengusak kepala Luhan dan meninggalkannya.

"Ck, dasar." Luhan mengotak-atik kembali ponselnya. Bibirnya terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang tentunya hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti. Tak jarang, ia menyanyikan sebuah nada dan menuliskannya pada sebuah note kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

"Wah, rusa pendekku sekarang menjadi rusa betina yang cantik." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan. Sangat terasa familiar ditelinganya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terasa terpaku ditempatnya.

 _Oh tidak lagi, Tuhan_

Pria berperawakkan tinggi berdiri dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Tangan besarnya dimasukkan kedalam saku jeansnya. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan pancaran kerinduan yang luar biasa besar. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk menyapa pria ini.

"H-hai, Kris." Sapa Luhan dengan nada yang luar biasa bergetar dan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

 _Hey, kau kembali lagi, masa laluku._

Kris menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Pergi tanpa pamit. Datang tanpa kabar, wah. Aku merasa tersakiti sekarang." Refleks, Luhan pun berdiri dengan mulut yang bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau ini jahat sekali pada sahabatmu, Kim Luhan."

"A-a-aku…"

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar saat Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya. _Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku._

"Kau tahu aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, hmm? Apa kau baik selama disana?" Kris mengusap kepala Luhan disela-sela pelukan mereka. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan berusaha kuat untuk tidak membalas pelukan itu dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sangat kentara sekali hingga tangannya mulai memutih.

Krispun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan lamat-lamat

"Kau banyak berubah, hmm. Lihat ini. Kau jadi berdandan" Kris mengelus pipi Luhan.

 _Luhan, kau harus bisa._ Luhan pun tersenyum dan menepis pelan tangan Kris. "Tentu saja, aku ini sudah wanita dewasa." "Bagaimana kabarmu, jerapah?"

"Buruk, sangat buruk sebelum kau datang." Goda Kris.

"Ck, masih saja." Mereka berdua pun tersenyum, dan tentu dengan senyum paksaan dari seorang Luhan.

"Jja! Makanan sudah datang!" Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi penuh dengan makanan dan beberapa soda. Kris yang tadinya sedang memerhatikan Luhan beralih kearah baekhyun.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Kris mengambil alih nampan yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Ih, tidak usah. Kemarikan." Terlambat, karena Kris sudah membawakannya menuju meja dimana mereka akan duduk.

"Kau ini, sangat keras kepala. Biarkan saja tadi aku yang bawa, ck." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh

"Sudahlah, ini kan berat. Jarang-jarang aku bisa membantumu Baek."

"Ya, ya, ya. Susah menjadi model papan atas sepertimu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, siapa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kris

"Tentu saja aku!" Kemudian mereka tertawa, menyisakan Luhan dengan senyuman miris disana.

Baekhyun menceritakan awal mula Kris menjadi model. Bagaimana kemudian Kris menerima tawaran tersebut dengan gaya Kris yang terbilang kaku saat berpose di depan kamera dan berjalan di _cat walk_ tak jarang, mereka –Kris,Baekhyun- tertawa akibat mengenang masa-masa itu. Luhan hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi, karena jujur, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan segala sesuatunya lagi. Air di matanya sudah membentuk sebuah bendungan yang bahkan jika ia berkedip akan runtuh semua.

"Eum, aku ke toilet sebentar." Luhan pamit meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dan meluncur dengan segera ke kamar mandi. Dan benar saja, sesampainya disana, luruh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tak kuasa menahannya lagi hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. rasanya sesak sekali disini?" Luhan berjongkok dan memegangi lututnya.

Mungkin menurut beberapa orang, cinta sebelah tangan itu terlihat biasa saja, bahkan cepat berlalu. Tetapi bisa dibayangkan jika memiliki hati seperti Luhan yang mudah merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat tau sahabat yang sialnya –dicintainya itu mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. jika Luhan ingin egois, sudah ia lakukan dari dulu dengan menyatakan perasaan nya pada Kris. Toh, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya menyukai Chanyeol.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang semuanya menjadi serumit ini? Perasaannya terlalu melebihkan segala sesuatunya. Ia nyatanya, belum bisa berpindah dari Kris ke orang lain. Hanya Kris yang mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini meskipun egonya menolak dengan besar.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan menatap langit-langit toilet kecil itu, tanpa sadar seseorang mendengar suaranya dari pintu luar kamar toilet.

.

"Hati-hati ya kalian berdua!" Seru Baekhyun di depan pintu café nya dengan lambaian dan seringaian lebar di wajahnya. Luhan dan Kris pun membalas lamabaian tangan itu kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Aku/Luhan-ah.." Keduanya membuka mulut disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan pun menunduk, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Kau duluan saja." Kris mempersilahkan Luhan untuk bertanya duluan, tetapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak kau saja."

"Hmm, baiklah." Kris menghela nafasnya. "Harus mulai dari mana ya aku." Ia terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang tidak ada arti sedikitpun.

"Aku…"

 _Tidak tolong jangan katakan_

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun." Luhan pun menghentikkan langkahnya, jantungnya serasa dipaksa keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan senyum yang berusaha ia tampilkan, Luhanpun berani menatap Kris.

"Aku tahu kok."

Kris membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Wah? Sejak kapan? Apakah aku terlalu kentara?"

"Eum. Sangat." _Hingga itu sangat berdampak padaku_

"Ah, minahe Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahumu." Kris tersenyum canggung. "Aku pun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun."

"Lantas mengapa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai, ya." Kris mengedikkan bahu dan menatap jauh kedepan. "Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

"Sangat fiktif sekali alasanmu." Luhan tersenyum. Ya, ia hari ini hanya menampilkan senyuman palsunya sepanjang hari.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris bingung

"Bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain." Luhan menghela nafansya dan menatap Kris. "Itu sangat fiktif. Nyatanya, hatimu berkata kebalikan. Ini dan ini" Luhan menunjuk kepala dan dada Kris bergantian. "Pikiranmu dan hatimu selalu bersinggungan. Kau bisa berkata seperti itu di depan orang banyak. Aku berani menjamin ketika kau sedang sendirian, kau merasakan hatimu seperti disiram air panas melihatnya."

Kris pun menunduk. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Lu. Aku tidak ingin merebut kebahagiaan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol." "Seberapapun besarnya Baekhyun menempati ruang di hatimu, pastikan kau menyisakannya sedikit untuk orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya. Ada seseorang yang perlu kau jaga perasaannya."

"Huh?" Kris mengernyit heran "Siapa yang kau maksud?"  
 _Jika kau tahu itu adalah aku_ "Tentu saja fansmu bodoh! Atau mungkin seseorang yang menyukaimu"

"Heol." Kris pun terkekeh pelan. "Oh, ya, katanya tadi kau inign mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"ah itu." Luhan memilin ujung bajunya tanda bahwa ia akan segera berbohong " Aku harus pergi duluan karena harus kembali ke kantor."

"Oke ayo." Kris meraih tangan Luhan dan menggiringnya menuju mobil sportnya. Luhan pun menahan tangan Kris.

"Kemana?"

"tentu saja mengantarmu ke kantor." Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"A-ah. " Luhan melepaskan tangan Kris yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya. "Tidak usah Kris. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau kuantar ya?" Ucap Kris dengan nada yang terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, temanku akan menjemputku disini." Elak Luhan. Luhan terpaksa harus berbohong kali ini.

"Ah, seperti itu." Kris sedikit kecewa. Tetapi, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau hati-hati ya."

"Eum." Luhan pun siap untuk berbalik, jika suara Kris tidak menginterupsinya lagi.

" Ada apa Kris?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu ya?"

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini." Kris pun memajukan langkahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan cukup lama. Luhan termenung di tempatnya, matanya mulai memanas lagi. Kris pun beralih untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Kita kan selalu melakukan ini dulu. Apa kau lupa, hmm?" Kris tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, mati-matian ia menahan isakan yang ingin membuncah keluar dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Jja, sudah. kau hati-hati ya."

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Eo-eoh. Kau juga. Aku duluan." Luhan pun berjalan menjauh dengan air amta yang terus mengalir di pipinya, berkali-kali ia mengusap air mata tersebut berharap Kris tidak menyadari hal itu.

.

.

Udara dingin di malam hari tak membuat Luhan bergeming sedikitpun. Ia terduduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Menatap kosong jalanan di sebrang sana. Terkadang, helaan nafas terdengar dari tubuh mungil itu. uap udara yang mengepul melalui lubang hidungnya menandakan betapa dinginnya malam itu. bahka, hidungnya pun sudah memerah akibat menangis dan kedinginan.

Sudah satu jam lebih terduduk disana. Ia pun bangkit. Berjalan dengan kaki mungilnya menelusuri jalanan Gangwondo dalam diam. Berjalan kemana kakinya membawa nya pergi, asalkan tidak bertemu dengan Kris lagi.

Mungkin Luhan bodoh. Ya, sangat bodoh. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Atau bahkan, tidak tahu jika Luhan mencintainya. Mati-matian Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan yang ada, tetapi nyatanya belum seratus persen pulih. Masih ada ruang disana untuk Kris. Luhan merasa telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu banyak mencintai pria yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

Memberitahu Kris tentang perasaannya? Tidak. Luhan tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak siap melihat reaksi pria itu. _Menjijikan, bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku_ begitulah pemikiran negative yang bersarang di otak Luhan tentang Kris. Luhan sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menghindar bukan cara yang tepat, karena pasti Kris akan berhasil menemukannya lagi berkat Baekhyun. Menghadapi kenyataan dan terus menerus berpura-pura? Well, ia tidak mempunyai hati yang cukup kuat untuk melihat Kris tiap hari.

 _Luhan? Luhan sahabatku dan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri_

Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya. Ucapan Kris saat itu masih membekas di hatinya hingga detik ini, menghujam jantungnya hingga sampai ke titik yang paling dalam. Entah kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa berputar.

Luhan merasa limbung di tempatnya. Hingga sorotan sebuah lampu mengekspos keberadaannya sekarang ini. Luhan menyipitkan matanya karena lampu sorot itu semakin berkilau dan mendekat. Telinganya mendadak tuli terhadap suara disekitarnya. Luhan baru menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Jaraknya sudah semakin mendekat dan tubuh Luhan sudah terpaku, seakan tak bisa menggerakkan barang orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu samar-samar terdengar, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang berniat menolong. Pasrah, ia hanya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat,

 _Tuhan tolong aku_

Tak lama, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di dekap hangat oleh seseorang. Yang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik suara decitan mobil terdengar dan menghantam seseorang itu. mereka berdua jatuh berguling dengan Luhan yang masih berada dalam dekapan seseorang tersebut.

Suara-suara bisikkan memaksa Luhan untuk kembali membuka matanya. Mata indah Luhan membulat seketika melihat seseorang yang berada di depan wajahnya saat ini. Seseorang itu memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Jadi, orang ini yang menyelamatkannya?

"Se-Sehun. Sehun Bangun!" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun agar tersadar.

"OH SEHUN!"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Mata rusanya terus memandangi pintu putih tinggi dihadapannya. Kuku-kuku jarinya ia gigit sedari tadi demi menghilangkan perasaan cemas. Kaki putihnya tidak beralaskan apapun menjadi pelengkap penampilan Luhan malam ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia merapalkan doa untuk Sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri diruangan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Sehun." Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Sepertinya doanya dikabulkan, seorang pria dengan setelan berwarna biru khas baju operasi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa dikomando apapun, Luhan membawa kaki kecilnya menuju pria itu.

"Dokter bagaimana.." Melihat keadaan khawatir Luhan, si dokter itu tersenyum simpul.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kepalanya sedikit mengalami pendarahan karena benturan. Tapi kami sudah berhasil mengatasinya." Dokter itu pun berlalu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Kakinya serasa lemas karena sudah 3 jam dibawa tegang menunggu di luar ruangan operasi ini. "Terimakasih, Tuhan. Maafkan aku karena sudah ceroboh tadi, hiks." Air matanya tanpa terasa turun perlahan.

 _Jong In is calling_

Luhan meraih ponselnya dan mengangkatnya

 _Hey, Luhan. Maaf aku tak mendengar ada panggilan masuk tadi._

"Eo-eoh, tidak apa apa Jongin-ssi." Jawabnya masih sesegukan.

 _Kau menangis? Apa sesuatu terjadi?_

"Se-Sehun…"

 _Ya, ada apa dengan beruang kutub itu._

"Sehun. Tertabrak, Jongin."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sana. Sepertinya ia menunggu Luhan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" Di-dia tertabrak mo-bil, hiks. Dan a-aku, hiks, Jong-in-ah.."

 _Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana_

Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan lemas. Ia masih merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mendengar suara mobil datang. Seharusnya dia yang terbaring disana, bukan Sehun. Ini semua salahnya. Luhan kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Mata elang nya perlahan membuka, membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya yang ditangkap. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut entah karena apa. Didapatinya seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal sedang terlelap disebelah kanannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya pria yang sedang duduk di sofa sebrang dengan pelan.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan.

" Apa masih terasa sakit?" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Sehun. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk tidak berisik mengingat ada seseorang yang terlelap disebelahnya dalam keadaan duduk telungkup itu.

Jongin yang mengerti isyarat Sehun tersenyum. "Dia menangis semalaman seperti gadis gila, aku sampai pusing mendengar tangisannya. Begitu dia melihatmu di ruang inap, malah semakin jadi tangisannya." Lirihnya sambil berbisik. Sehun mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan. "Itu sangat memalukan."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ini kopinya, tuan." Seorang pelayan menyodorkan macchiato pesanan Sehun. Setelahnya, ia berlalu pergi sambil menikmati suasana malam Seoul._

 _Kepulan asap panas dalam gelasnya mengiringi langkahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Sehun akan pergi ke taman kota dan duduk hingga larut malam disana. Dalam perjalanan kesana, matanya menemukan seorang wanita yang tidak asing baginya._

" _Luhan.." Gumamnya pelan. Dilihatnya Luhan berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang sambil tertunduk melewatinya begitu saja. Ah, sepertinya Luhan tidak mendengar. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tepat dilangkah kelima, ia berhenti._

" _Perhatikan jalanmu!" Ucap seorang pria_

" _Ma-maaf." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan gontai menabrak beberapa orang._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu,Oh Sehun. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Dengan acuh ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan berhenti dilangkah ketiga. "Arrrgghh! Sial!"_

 _Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dalam diam. Luhan yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun terus melangkah tanpa arah hingga berujung pada trotoar jalan._

" _Mau kemana sebenarnya dia?" Gumam Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari Luhan berdiri. Lampu hijau untuk penyebrangan sudah menyala, beberapa orang sudah menyebrang berlawanan arah. Tetapi Luhan masih terdiam, menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Tinggal 2 detik lagi sebelum lampu penyebrangan menjadi merah, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya._

 _Langkahnya sangat lambat, hingga pada langkah ketiga, lampu penyebrangan sudah kembali merah. Luhan masih melanjutkan beberapa langkah gontainya. Dan bodohnya,ia malah berhenti di tengah jalan itu. sontak membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi dalam._

 _Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Batinnya_

" _Hey, nona! Menyingkirlah! Ada mobil!" Teriak seseorang di seberang jalan. Banyak mobil yang melintas jadi menghindari Luhan sambil membunyikan klaksonnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Mata Sehun pun membulat_

 _Jangan bilang.._

" _LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun yang masih tidak di dengar oleh Luhan._

" _LU-" Sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang dari arah kiri. Sehun yang melihatnya sontak 'sedikit' panik. "XI LUHAN! AWAS!" melihat tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Luhan Sehun mengumpat dan berlari menghampiri wanita itu. ia tarik lengan wanita itu dan ia bawa kedalam pelukannya. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan sehingga Sehunlah yang berhadapan dengan mobil itu. Dan pada saat itu juga Luhan tersadar karena sorot lampu mobil menyilaukan matanya._

" _Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku." Batin Luhan sambil memegang erat coat pria yang memeluknya itu. sehun tak kalah erat memeluk Luhan dengan tangan kanan merengkuh pinggang si wanita dan tangan kiri yang memegang kepalanya._

 _Tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindari. Bagian depan mobil itu berhasil dengan mulus menghantam tubuh keduanya hingga mereka terlempat beberapa meter jauhnya dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang terbentur pembatas jalan._

 _Luhan yang baru sadar melonggarkan pelukannya dengan sedikit rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang menolongnya._

" _Se-Sehun. Bangun." Lirihnya sambil menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. Mata Sehun yang sempat terpejam kemudian membuka perlahan._

' _syukurlah kau selamat.' Batinnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa mengantuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya._

" _Tidak-tidak, SEHUN! OH SEHUN bangun!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun dengan agak keras agar mata itu tetap terbuka. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan sigap langsung menelepon panggilan darurat dan menghentikan mobil yang tadi menabrak Sehun dan Luhan._

' _bahkan ketika seperti ini kau tetap berisik, nona Xi.'_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin cerita. Aku akan bertanya saja pada Lu- eoh,?" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat melihat pergerakan Luhan. Ya Luhan sudah berada di samping Sehun semenjak pria itu dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ia tidak bergeser sedikitpun, tidak mengindahkan perintah Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk mengobati luka di siku dan lengannya yang sedikit tergores.

"Eoh, Sehun-ssi, kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah" Dengan segera ia berhambur ke tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya. Kedua pria yang berbeda warna kulit ini sama-sama terkejut bukan main. Tetapi, Sehun berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Maafkan aku atas kebodohanku semalam, harusnya aku yang berbaring disini bukan kau, aku-"

"Diam." Ucap Sehun.

"Eoh?" Baru sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan pun dengan segera menjauhkan diri dari Sehun.

"Ma-maaf." Cicitnya pelan takut-takut melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Diamlah, kepalaku terasa sakit mendengarmu banyak bicara." Bohong Sehun. Sejujurnya ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat Luhan memeluknya, perasaan nyaman. Jantungnya jadi menggila tak karuan. Perutnya terasa seperti diinjak oleh kupu-kupu. Terasa aneh memang, tapi menyenangkan.

"Yang mana yang sakit, perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Tanya Luhan panik. Jongin yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Dia sangat tahu betul kalau beruang kutub temannya ini dalam mode gugup.

"Ah, panggilkan saja Luhan-ssi." Saran Jongin. Luhan pun mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan. Sehun menatapnya seolah _Aku akan membunuhmu!_ Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap balik _Aku punya nyawa yang cukup jika kau membunuhku tuan Oh_

.

.

" keadaan Anda sudah bagus tuan Oh. Nanti sore anda sudah diperbolehkan pulang." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Apa dokter yakin? Apa tidak sebaiknya dia-"

"Dokter, bisa lakukan sesuatu dengan wanita ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan malas. Dokter Jang mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Tolong obati dia."

Dokter Kim melihat Luhan yang mendapati bekas lukanya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, baiklah saya akan menyuruh perawat. Mari nona" Ajak si dokter. Tapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih dokter. Seharusnya Sehun yang dirawat. Ini hanya luka kecil." Kelak Luhan. Memang sih agak sedikit sakit, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi tetap harus diobati agar tidak-"

"Begini saja…" Usul Sehun

.

.

"AAUUUWWW. OOOUUCCCHH. Eomma kenapa ini sakit sekaliiii, hiks." Luhan meringis dalam. Perlahan air mata turun dari matanya

"Maaf, nona saya akan berhati-hati." Ucap seorang suster sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. OUUCCH jangan disitu! Disitu sangat perih!" tubuh Luhan berusaha menghindar tapi, tangannya sudah dipegang kuat oleh Jongin agar tidak bisa melarikan diri. Sehun yang melihat kelakuan Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawanya hingga wajahnya memerah. Jongin? Tidak usah ditanya, tawanya sudah menggelegar keseluruh ruangan ini.

"Aduh, Luhan. Kau seperti anak kecil sekali. Kau sangat lucu saat seperti itu." Ucap Jongin.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. " Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat luka menganga disiram dengan AUWW!" Luhan menoleh pada perawat yang sedang mengobatinya. "Pelan-pelan suster Jung!"

Ya, Sehun mengusulkan agar Luhan diobati di ruang rawatnya. Luhan sempat tidak setuju dengan hal itu, tetapi berkat bujukan Jongin berakhirlah dia disini, duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang diapit oleh kaki Jongin dan tangan yang dipegang erat oleh Jongin.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau sangat takut diobati." Kekeh Jongin.

"Sudah diam saja kau!" Luhan menggerutu sebal. Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Luhan sangat lucu sekali sekarang ini.

Tunggu,

Apa? Lucu? Bisakah kau ulangi perkataanmu Oh Sehun? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap luar jendela.

.

.

.

 _From : Kris_

 _Rusa pendekku, apa kau sibuk sore ini?_

Luhan mendesah pelan. Baru beberapa hari ia bisa bernafas lega, sekarang diingatkan lagi dengan sosok ini.

 _To: Kris_

 _Emm, sepertinya tidak_. Tanpa ada niatan dari Luhan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Sepertinya Kris sangat-sangat tidak sibuk hingga secepat itu ia membalas.

 _From : Kris_

 _Assa! Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kantor nanti. *tak ada penolakan_

Entah Luhan harus tersenyum bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena seseorang yang di cintainya dulu kini kembali lagi atau sedih karena dia masih mencintai sahabatnya sendiri hingga sekarang. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu dan kembali fokus pada pc di depannya.

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _Hari ini menunya adalah japchae dan samgyetang. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Makanlah!_

 _p.s: habiskan! Dan minum obat jangan lupa!_

Sehun mendengus melihatnya tetapi tidak dengan Jongin. Pria itu meledakkan tawanya sekeras mungkin hingga seluruh jagat raya tahu bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

"Oh, Luhan sangat manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin dibuatkan juga." Ucapnya dengan nada sok manis yang dibuat-buat dan membuat Sehun jijik.

Sudah beberapa hari Luhan membuatkan Sehun makan siang. awalnya, Sehun menolak mentah-mentah pemberian Luhan hingga membentak Luhan hingga wanita itu menangis. Sehun yang merasa malu karena beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka seolah menuduh Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah, ia menerima pemberian Luhan itu dengan syarat hanya SELAMA DIA MASIH MEMINUM OBAT. Dan tentu Sehun masih ingat betapa indahnya senyum Luhan saat itu. Oh, oke lupakan, pikiran Sehun sudah semakin rusak jika memikirkan Luhan.

"Sudah, makanlah itu. dia akan tahu jika kau tidak menghabiskannya." Kai menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Ya, jika ia tidak diberitahu oleh beruang hitam yang cerewet seperti ahjumma."

Jongin pun terkekeh dan kemudian mengambil duduk disebrang Sehun sambil membuka makanan yang baru ia beli tadi. Mereka makan dalam keheningan hingga Jongin membuka suara

"Ah, bagaimana dengan projekmu dengan Luhan?" Tanya nya sambil mengunyah jajangmyeon dengan lahap.

"Mwo.." Sehun mengangguk sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak serumit itu."

"Kau berarti sudah menyelesaikan aransemennya?" Tanya nya lagi. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Selesai ini aku ingin mendengarnya."

.

Jongin masih dalam _culture shock_ _dan jaw drop_ setelah mendengar lagu hasil aransemen Sehun. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau?! KAU GILA YA?" Tanya Jongin sarkastik. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat aransemen seperti mengiringi pemakaman begini OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mendelik tidak terima "Apanya yang kau bilang mengiringi pemakaman? Ini sudah bagus. Setidaknya menurutku." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak." Jongin menggiring Sehun untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan mendudukkannya disana. "Buatlah ulang. Semuanya. Pikirkan lagi hal-hal indah Sehun-ah. Aransemennya sangat kacau."

"Apakah buruk?" Tanya Sehun tidak yakin.

"Lebih buruk dari yang kau kira."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Waktunya pulang, Luhan sudah merapikan seluruh mejanya, mengambil tasnya dan turun menuju lobby kantornya. Selepas ia keluar dari pintu utama, disana sudah berdiri Kris dengan gaya casual andalannya berdiri disamping mobil dan tersenyum padanya. Luhan bingung awalnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat jika pria ini akan menjemputnya.

"Kau datang lebih awal."

"Apa begitu caramu menyapaku, rusa pendek?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan pura-pura kecewa. " Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Kris merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Luhan.

"Ya! Hentikan, Kris! Ini memalukan!" Bisik Luhan sambil melihat sekitar takut-takut ada yang melihat.

"Tidak. Sampai kau memelukku rusa pendek!" Tolaknya. Luhan pun mengalah dan akhirnya balas memeluk Kris. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menungguku."

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan yang teredam dalam dada Kris.

"Itu Jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu sebelumnya."

 _Masih sama, pelukan ini_.

Buru-buru Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan beralih masuk kedalam mobil. Kris hanya terkekeh dan mengikuti Luhan untuk duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasang _seatbelt._

" Jalan bersamamu dan makan malam." Jawabnya. Kemudian mobil melaju meninggalkalkan gedung perkantoran itu.

"Baekhyun juga?" _Aisssh, Xi Luhan! Kontrol mulutmu itu! tentu saja bersama Baekhyun, tidak mungkin Kris tidak mengajaknya_. Luhan menatap Kris dengan enggan dan ternyata Kris tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa juga dengan Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

Mereka berhenti di Gyeonggi-do. Kris mengandeng (lebih tepatnya menarik) tangan Luhan kesana kemari. Mencoba beberapa hal baru yang sudah lama tidak ia temui di sini.

"Wah, Lu! Lihat itu, tempat kesukaan kita." Luhan melongo dengan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kris.

"Yak, sudah berapa usia- YAK KRIS!" Belum sempat selesai perkatannya, Kris kembali menariknya kesebuah photobox yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Ayo, cepat kesini!" Kris menarik Luhan untuk berfoto bersama. Luhan yang masih linglung hanya mengikuti arahan Kris untuk bergaya, seperti sekarang ini, Kris menarik kedua ujung bibir Luhan untuk menampilkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan aneh menurut Luhan. "Aaaaa, kau lucu ayo mulai 1, 2, 3!"

KLIK

Kamera itu berhasil membidik gambar Luhan yang menampilkan deretan giginya lengkap dengan mata yang melebar dan Kris yang berada dibelakangnya tertawa bahagia.

"Eoh, tinggal satu kali lagi." Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Kita harus berpose apa ya? Hmmm, menurutmu bagaimana Lu?" Kris sudah kehabisan ide untuk bergaya di depan kamera.

"Eumm.." Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kita hanya tersenyum. Maksudku, tersenyum formal."

"Itu terlihat…" Kris memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Okey, baiklah. Ayo lakukan. Jja," Kris menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat disana. Luhan sudah bersiap dengan berdiri tegap. Merapikan sedikit kemeja dan rambutnya. Kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Begitupula dengan Kris, ia memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk foto terakhir ini. Mesin itu mulai menghitung mundur dari tiga.

Tiga..

Dua..

Satu..

KLIK

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Seru Luhan tak terima.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali saat marah, rusa pendekku. Ayo kita lihat hasilnya!"

Foto itu berhasil dicetak pada sebuah kertas foto. Dalam lembar tersebut berisi 8 foto dengan gaya yang berbeda. Luhan memberengut sebal melihat hasil jadinya.

"Isssh, kenapa aku jelek sekali disini." Gerutu Luhan sebal.

"Aigoo, rusa pendekku ini masih saja sebal." Kris mengusak surai coklat Luhan. "Kau seperti tidak pernah kucium -AKH!"

"Rasakan itu!" Luhan merasa cukup puas menginjak kaki Kris dengan heels nya. Bagaimana tidak, di foto terakhir tadi, Kris mencium pipi kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat kamera berhasil membidik wajahnya.

"Lagi kau seperti tidak pernah kucium saja Lu!"

"DIAM! Sudah jangan dibahas!" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang terkesan imut itu.

.

.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung seperti biasa. Kris yang asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, yang kadang ditimpali oleh Chanyeol sesekali sambil tertawa. Luhan? Dia hanya ingin menikmati makan malamnya dan cepat pulang. Berada di posisi ini saja sudah merasa salah baginya. Dia seperti seorang pemeran _yang kebetulan lewat_ dalam drama percintaan segitiga ini.

Sesekali Kris mengajak Luhan untuk mengobrol, tak jarang untuk menggodanya. Tetapi, Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam atau tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"Lu? Hey, Luhan?" Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eo? Wa-wae?" Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jelas Kris sambil tersenyum.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dan baru sadar jika ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia pun segera turun dari mobil disusul oleh Kris.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih untuk hari ini Kris. Sampai jumpa lagi, hati-hati." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum. Luhan hendak berbalik sebelum suara Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan pelukan perpisahan?" Tanya Kris dengan tangan yang sudah direntangkan lebar-lebar. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris ini. Memang dari dulu mereka sering sekali berpelukan. Sekarang, terasa aneh dan menyesakkan bagi Luhan untuk berada di pelukan Kris.

"Memangnya kita telettubies?" Tanya Luhan berpura-pura mengejek.

Kris memajukan bibirnya "Oh, ayolah Xi Luhan. Kita sudah sering melakukan ini. Tanganku sudah pegal." Keluhnya. Luhan pun akhirnya tersenyum dan berhambur kedalam pelukan Kris.

"Ini sangat kekanakan tahu." Cicit Luhan.

Kris menggoyang-goyangkan badan Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Aku gak peduli tuh!"

" Lu…"

"hmmm."

"Luhan.."

"Iya, Naga"

"Hmmm. Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Ya maaf saja. Hehe" Canda Kris.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Luhan memukul dada Kris pelan.

"Lu,?"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan sewot.

"Kau tahu kan aku menyayangimu?" Kris kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Luhan

"Tentu, semua orang juga tahu kau menyayangiku, naga." _Rasa sayangmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, aku benar kan?_

"Geurae, kau benar." Kris mengusak kepala Luhan kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di dahi wanita itu. "Masuklah, ini sudah malam."

"Eum. Kau berhati-hati menyetirnya ya? Aku masuk duluan." Luhan pun berangsur meninggalkan Kris yang masih melihatnya untuk memastikan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

 _Setidaknya biarkan dulu seperti ini. aku sudah merasa bahagia yang teramat sangat dengan kehadirannya tanpa ia sadari. Aku akan pergi jika rasanya itu sudah cukup._

.

.

.

"Oke miss Byun, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol yang menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Chan.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita merahasiakan ini dari mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kemari, Bee." Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini bukan?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan."

"Bee, dengar." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. " _Slow but sure_ , kita akan memberi tahu mereka."

" Aku, hiks. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan sahabatku lebih dari ini, Chan." Baekhyun mengusak air matanya yang menetes.

"Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun sayang." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. " Dia hanya belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. tunggu sebentar lagi hingga ia sadar dimana hatinya ia titipkan. Sssst, sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat jelek. Hmm?"

"Isssh, Park dobi!"

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jongin heran pada Sehun yang sudah berjam-jam berada di rumahnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin mengangguk berkali-kali. "Yap."

Sehun mendecih. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa. " Mengapa begitu rumit?"

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memberinya segelas jus jeruk. "Apanya?"

"Lagu itu."

"Cih, tak biasanya kau menggunakan kata 'rumit' dalam sesuatu." Kekeh Jongin.

"Aku juga gak tahu." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa memang jatuh cinta itu rumit?" Tanyanya pada Jongin yang seolah Sehun menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Dengan cepat Jongin menyanggah. " Tapi tergantung dari sudut mana kau memandangnya." Sehun memandang Jongin tidak mengerti.

" Cinta itu indah ketika kau merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutmu dan membuat jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Cinta itu akan membuatmu merasakan sakit ketika kau berusaha melepasnya pergi. Banyak cinta yang membutuhkan pengorbanan, banyak juga yang merelakan cintanya demi membuat orang yang dicintai bahagia meski dirinya merasakan seperti ditusuk jutaan belati tepat di jantungnya." Jelas Kai dengan jelas

"Kau sangat berpengalaman sekali dengan itu." Tuding Sehun

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya " Ya, menemui sekian banyak orang dalam kesempatan yang berbeda." Kai kemudian merangkulkan lengannya disekitar bahu Sehun. " _You must feel it man, at least once in your life"_

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin begitu saja. "Ya,ya, ya terserah padamu." Ia pun bangkit dan menyambar jaketnya. "Aku pulang."

"Ck, selalu menghindar. Memangnya apa yang salah sih?" Gerutu Jongin heran.

Sehun tertawa sendiri mengingat perkataan Jongin. Cinta? Ck, Seorang Oh Sehun haruskah merasakan cinta? _Lagi?_ Baginya sekarang, cinta adalah ayahnya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket. Kemudian jari kokohnya mengetik sesuatu dengan lincah. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dengan menekan tombol _send,_ pesan tersebut sudah dikirim.

"Jja, dengan begitu aku tak akan pusing."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul tidak berlaku bagi kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang sekarang ini. sepasang mata rusa sedang menatap pada sepasang mata elang syarat tak suka. Si mata elang hanya menatap mata rusa itu datar tanpa ingin mengomentari lebih. Tidak, tidak, si mata elang tidak takut dengan tatapan si mata rusa, malah itu justru… Hmmm, menggemaskan? Ah tidak, tidak. Buang semua pikiran aneh di otakmu Oh Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Luhan duluan.

"Apanya yang apa?" Nada Sehun sudah kelewat dari santai.

" _Besok, di studioku, jam 10. Aku ingin melihat sebagus apa dirimu dalam mengaransemen lagu?_ " Luhan berdecak sebal. "Kau mengujiku?!"

Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tentu, aku harus tahu kualitas _music director_ sepertimu." Tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Luhan.

" Dengan senang hati." Jawab Luhan percaya diri. "Kau ingin aku mengaransemen apa?" Luhan menyilangkan kakinya dan mengambil _tumblr_ kesayangannya yang berisi air dingin untuk mendinginkan otaknya.

"Lirik yang kau ciptakan."

BYUR

Minuman itu tidak sampai ke tenggorokan Luhan, melainkan menyembur kesegala arah, termasuk ke pakaian yang sedang Sehun kenakan sekarang.

"YAK! KAU INI BOCAH HAH? " Bentak Sehun sambil mengelap bajunya yang basah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan bangkit dari kursinya

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH. DAN KAU? KAU SUDAH GILA? KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG MENGARANSEMENNYA!" Luhan sudah meledak-ledak. Sedangkan Sehun masih dalam mode santainya.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

" pokoknya tidak."

"Kau harus."

"Tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Tidak tidak tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidaaaaaakkkkk!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan itu spontan menutup kupiingnya. Teriakan Luhan itu lumayan nyaring untuk wanita bertubuh kecil sepertinya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan. " Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, kau harus mengerjakannya."

Luhan menarik nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya. "Keluar."

"mwo?"

"Aku bilang keluar, tuan Oh yang menyebalkan."

" Kenapa aku harus keluar dari ruanganku sendiri?" Sehun mulai menatap Luhan dingin. Tetapi nampaknya itu tidak mempan untuk Luhan.

"Aku harus mengaransemen lagu itu. dan aku butuh ketenangan. Dengan kau disini, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Tolong keluar." Dengan terpaksa, ia menerima tantangan yang Sehun berikan. Smirk tipis muncul di bibir Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kapanpun yang kau mau. Tidak ada batasan. Hanya tolong buat aku bisa _merasakannya_." Dengan begitu Sehun melenggang keluar dari studionya sendiri dengan Luhan yang masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"OH SEHUN SIALAN!" Luhan menarik ulur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sekarang dirinya ini merasa tertantang. "Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau akan berperilaku sok hebat seperti ini."

 **TBC**

Hai readers! _I'm going back, back, back , back, back~~~_

Untuk update chap ini aja butuh waktu yang sangattt lama. Maafin yaa. Mumpung kuliah lagi libur jadi aku UP, heehehe.

Bagi chanbaek shipper. Maaf, chanbaek momentnya sedikit. Karena aku emang fokus ke hunhan. _it's all about them_.

Buat ff Love Like This, akan segera UP kok, stay tune ya!

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorite ff gak jelas ini. hihi

Best regards,

Qwerlws


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous**_

 _Luhan menarik nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya. "Keluar."_

" _mwo?"_

" _Aku bilang keluar, tuan Oh yang menyebalkan."_

" _Kenapa aku harus keluar dari ruanganku sendiri?" Sehun mulai menatap Luhan dingin. Tetapi nampaknya itu tidak mempan untuk Luhan._

" _Aku harus mengaransemen lagu itu. dan aku butuh ketenangan. Dengan kau disini, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Tolong keluar." Dengan terpaksa, ia menerima tantangan yang Sehun berikan. Smirk tipis muncul di bibir Sehun._

" _Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kapanpun yang kau mau. Tidak ada batasan. Hanya tolong buat aku bisa merasakannya." Dengan begitu Sehun melenggang keluar dari studionya sendiri dengan Luhan yang masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat._

" _OH SEHUN SIALAN!" Luhan menarik ulur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sekarang dirinya ini merasa tertantang. "Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau akan berperilaku sok hebat seperti ini."_

 **Shouldn't Have**

 **Chap 5**

 _Oh, Oh boy you know it_

 _I know you wanna fall in love with me._

"Eoh? Ini Luhan yang buat?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Diamlah hitam, aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

Jongin berdecak sebal dan ikut mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Sehun ikut mendengarkan.

 _Crying for love, if we can grow as deep_

 _As the amount if tears we shed_

 _We would swim in a blue ocean_

 _And be each other's lights_

 _As we leave in each other's warm embrace_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'll take you high (take you higher)_

 _So we can fly (so we can flyer)_

 _Days I spent without you, alone_

 _I don't even remember them babe_

 _Higher, we pulled on each other_

 _I learn what love is everyday_

 _I'm drunk with this sweetness, give me your sweet,_

 _Sweet love, lovin' so_

 _Sweet, sweet love._

Seulas senyum tampak di bibir tipis milik Sehun. Dirinya 'cukup' puas dengan apa yang Luhan buat. Jongin yang berada disebelahnya merasa takjub dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

"Wah, Memang tidak salah dia susah-susah direkrut dari Boston." Ucap Kai masih dengan ketakjubannya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, hitam." Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "YAK! Kenapa memukul kepalaku hah!"

Jongin menatap Sehun sebal "Bisakah kau itu puji dia sekali, hah? Akui saja kalau Luhan itu memang hebat, cih."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Tunjuk Sehun tidak suka.

"Kau terlalu mengintimidasinya dengan sikapmu itu. dan itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Jawab Kai menantang. "Luhan sudah membuktikan bahwa ia berkompeten. Sekarang kau ingin apa lagi, _ice man_?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi.

"Berterimakasihlah padanya, hun-ah." Saran Kai kemudian.

"Mwo?" Sepertinya Sehun tak mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

"BERTERIMAKASIHLAH PADANYA" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan. "Seharusnya bukan dia yang mengerjakan ini. tapi kau!" Tunjuk Jongin tepat pada wajah Sehun

"Arrasseo, arrasseo. Akan kulakukan, nanti." Setelah itu Sehun hanya memejamkan mata meninggalkan Jongin yang sepertinya sangat tergila-gila dengan lagu yang ia dengar barusan.

"My baby Owl pasti sangat suka mendengarnya." Kekeh Jongin

.

.

BLAM

Bantingan pintu mengejutkan sosok mungil yang sedang fokus pada note kecilnya

"LUHAANN!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil kearah Luhan.

"Tidak lagi, byun baek-"

GREP

Tubuh Luhan sudah dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun. Dan dari pintu Nampak sosok pria tinggi yang sedikit kesusahan bernafas.

"..yeol." Desah Luhan pelan lengkap dengan tatapan malasnya pada 2 makhluk yang tanpa diundang berada di kamarnya sekarang.

"Lu, itu tuh Chanyeol!" Rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan seperti pada eommanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah, ne?" Bujuk Chanyeol pelan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Baekhyun yang tubuhnya sudah mungil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan.

"Sungguh Baek, tadi itu Hana terkejut dan refleks." Wajah Chanyeol sudah mulai memelas.

"Refleks katamu, hah? SADAR PARK KAU JUGA MEMBALAS PELUKANNYA!" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri kemudian membuang nafasnya kapan. "KAPAN AKU-"

"YAK! JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI KAMARKU!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdebat membungkam mulutnya diam. "Kau!" Tunjuk Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Wa-Wae?" Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

" Tolong kontrol perilakumu, Park. Kau tahu kan kalau nona Byun satu ini sangat pintar merajuk." Sindir Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih memberengut. "dan, Kau, miss Byun.." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dengan terpaksa. "Kau ini sudah dewasa. Kurangilah sikap bocah 5 tahunmu itu!"

Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang sangat ingin Luhan jepit. Sementara Chanyeol, melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi ranjang dan berlutut tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya tepat kehadapan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, ne?" Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman manis khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan enggan Baekhyun pun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Chanyeol. "Jangan diulang. Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak akan, Baek." Chanyeol mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun tersipu karenanya.

Hey, sepertinya mereka lupa dengan keberadaan Luhan disini. Luhan yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton hanya menatap mereka jijik dan bergidik ngeri.

"Auuggghhh! Jadian saja sana kalian! Merepotkan sekali!" Luhan menyambar jaket dan dompetnya yang ada di meja riasnya.

Seperti sadar dari _sweet moment_ nya mereka menoleh bersamaan kepada Luhan.

"Lu, mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mencari sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada menyaksikan kalian _lovey dovey_." Kemudian Luhan berjalan duluan keluar kamarnya.

"Ya, Lu! Tunggu dong!" Mereka berdua menyusul Luhan dengan tergesa.

.

Mereka bertiga kini duduk di kedai _bubble tea_ kesukaan Luhan. Baekhyun berinsiatif untuk mengantri memesan, sehingga Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya tinggal menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan membuka suara.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

Luhan berdecak. " Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Melihatnya membuat Luhan semakin malas.

" Pastikan status kalian. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Baekhyun butuh kepastian, yeol." Ucap Luhan memenangkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapi. "Dia kan memang seperti itu dari dulu, Lu."

"Bukan begitu." Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau sudah tahu Baekhyun menyukaimu juga, kau tunggu apalagi? Tunggu dia berpindah hati baru kau bertindak?"

"Dia tidak akan semudah itu." Balas Chanyeol dengan cengiran.

"Kau tidak akan tahu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu pesanannya datang dengan bibir mengerucut. " hati seseorang mudah berubah seiring waktu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Yang ditatap malah mengerjap bingung beberapa kali. "Mengapa kau masih sendiri? Banyak yang suka denganmu, Lu. Tetapi kau mengabaikannya."

"Aku?" Luhan tertawa hambar. "Eyyy, aku tidak tahu tentang itu." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa sepi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang kupunya sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kata cukup itu akan berubah menjadi 'sangat' atau 'tidak', bergantung pada sesuatu yang kupilih nantinya." Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol.

Tak lama, Baekhyun datang membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas besar _bubble tea_ seperti orang kesusahan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu siang itu dengan mengobrol dan saling melempar guyonan untuk menjahili satu sama lain.

.

"Americano ukuran sedang." Pinta Kris sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada pelayan kasir itu.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu menunggu hingga kopi pesanannya datang. Matanya menatap serius kertas _script_ di genggamannya sambil sesekali bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tak lama, suara deheman pelayan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"Selamat menikmati kopinya, Tuan." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Krispun membalas dengan senyuman singkat dan berbalik.

BRUK

"OH! Sh-" bajunya sedikit kotor terkena tumpahan kopi yang baru saja dia beli karena menabrak seseorang

"Oh, maaf aku tidak- Kris?!"

Kris baru saja keluar dari toilet membersihkan bajunya, untung saja dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot berganti pakaian. Langkah lebarnya menghampiri 2 orang laki-laki yang duduk di pinggir jendela. Yang satu terlihat semeringah karena kehadiran Kris dan yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Maaf _dude_ bajumu kotor." Ucap pria pertama prihatin.

"Tidak apa. Ini bukan masalah besar, Kai." Kris mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan 2 orang yang salah satunya diketahui tak lain adalah Jongin.

"Sudah berapa lama sekali tidak melihat kau. Padahal kita ini satu Seoul. Hahaha" Kai menyeruput kopi yang dia pesan tadi sambil sedikit tertawa. Sedangkan tatapan Kris beralih pada pria yang berada disebelah Kai, yang terlihat tidak perduli keadaan sekitar. Kai yang memerhatikan sontak menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Ah, ini Sehun. Temanku." Sehun memberi tatapan pada Sehun 'Ayo-kenalkan-dirimu'

Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit malas. "Oh Sehun."

Kris membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan senyum singkat. "Wu Yifan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris seperti Kai tadi memanggilku." Sehun pun mengangguk singkat dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

"Hah, padahal kita berada di satu _Seoul_ , dan dengan profesimu itu seharusnya tidak sulit bagi kita untuk sering bertemu Kris." Keluh Jongin

Kris hanya terkekeh. "Ya, aku disibukkan oleh jadwal-jadwal yang diriku sendiri tidak menginginkannya."

"Hah, lalu kenapa kau menjadi model eoh? Akan lebih baik jika kau itu bekerja di Perusahaan atau bahkan jadi pemimpin perusahaan. Wajahmu sudah menunjukkan garisnya."

"Ya kau tahu lah" Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan aku yang menginginkannya."

"Nikmati saja apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang, _man_. Lagi juga, nikmati keuntungannya." Kris menunjuk sebuah papan poster besar di sebrang jalan. "Lihat, kau dikelilingi wanita cantik."

"Ck, dasar Kkamjong tidak berubah sama sekali." Kris menggeleng sambil terkekeh. Sehun yang sebenarnya dari tadi mendengarkan tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar sebutan kkamjong tersemat untuk Jongin.

"Mwoya? Kau mengejekku Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun nyalang.

Sehun berdehem sebentar. "Tidak." Dan dengan itu ia kembali pada mode dingin seperti biasa.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan kabar _owlie_ mu, Kai?" Tanya Kris sambil menyeruput _Americano_ yang dibeli ulang oleh Kai.

Kai yang ingin mengambil cangkirnya tiba-tiba menghentikkan pergerakannya. Beralih menatap Kris dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku kehilangannya."

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Memang dia sudah meninggal?"

PLAK

Batang pengaduk berhasil mendarat sempurna di kepala besar Kris. "Hey! Kenapa memukul! ISH!"

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara naga." Kai menutup matanya sebentar. "Dia pergi setelah lulus sekolah sebelum aku sempat memberitahunya perasaanku."

Sehun yang sedang menyesap Macchiatonya tersedak. Kai pun menepuk pelan punggung Sehun. "Tidak usah seterkejut itu."

Sehun menatap Kai serius "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau menyukai seseorang."

"Dia menyukai seorang perempuan mungil seperti burung hantu. Tetapi perempuan itu bertingkah seperti macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya setiap Kai mendekatinya." Jelas Kris yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau sangat tidak cocok tertawa." Kesal Kai pada Sehun. "dan Kau!" Tunjuk Kai pada Kris "Memangnya perasaanmu dibalas oleh Baekhyun?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,dia hanya berdehem. Melihat itu Kai sudah mendapatkan jawabannya "Sudah kuduga, pasti dia lebih memilih Chanyeol. hahahaa"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Kris hendak melayangkan pukulannya tapi Jongin sudah membuat perisai dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Ck, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Yasudah, berhentilah mengejarnya jika itu membuatmu lelah." Kris mengangguk menyetujui. Kai termenung sebentar kemudian dia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak dengan sahabat perempuanmu satu lagi?"

Hampir Kris tersedak dengan minumannya lagi. Sehun yang melihat nya meberi tatapan 'kenapa-dengannya' dan memerhatikan gelagat Kris.

"i-itu…" Kris terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia pun akhirnya menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya

 **Flashback**

" _Eum, aku ke toilet sebentar." Luhan pamit meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dan meluncur dengan segera ke kamar mandi. Dan benar saja, sesampainya disana, luruh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tak kuasa menahannya lagi hingga dadanya terasa sesak._

 _Meanwhile,_

" _Baek, Chanyeol tidak datang?" Tanya Kris sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi._

" _Datang, kok. Sebentar lagi juga di sampai." Jawab Baekhyun tak fokus sambil memerhatikan jalan._

 _Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia bangkit dan permisi pada Baekhyun untuk ke toilet._

 _Karena letak toilet pria disebelah toilet wanita, samar-samar Kris mendengar suara isakan seorang perempuan dibalik bilik toilet wanita yang menghadap ke wastafel. Kris mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan hendak melangkah sebelum sebuah isakan 'lagi' terdengar di telinganya._

" _Kenapa.. hiks.. rasanya sesak sekali disini?" Luhan berjongkok dan memegangi lututnya._

" _Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan menatap langit-langit toilet kecil itu._

' _Luhan?' Kening Kris berkerut dalam. Dan lagi? Luhan menangis?_

" _Kenapa menyukaimu terasa semenyakitkan ini, Kris?"_

 _DEG_

 _Kris termenung. Otaknya memutar ulang ucapan Luhan seperti kaset rusak. 'Luhan? Maafkan aku.'_

 **Flashback end**

"Sudah kuduga _man,_ memang dari dulu dia menyukaimu. Tapi memang kau yang sangat sangat tidak peka."

"Aku merasa sangat menyesal, Jongin-"

"Apa yang kau sesali?" Tanya Sehun

Kris mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu menyesal? Mengetahui perempuan itu menyukaimu atau cintamu yang tidak berbalas?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela. " Seandainya aku tahu dari dulu, aku tidak akan menyakiti hatinya dengan bercerita tentang seseorang yang kusuka."

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin hanya menatap kedua orang ini bingung karena dia sendiri tidak punya kata-kata untuk menimpali. Apalagi jika Sehun sedang seserius ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kris menggeleng pelan. "Jika kau menjadi aku, mana yang kau pilih, belajar mencintainya balik atau tetap berjalan seperti ini, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun menegakkan badannya kembali pada sandaran kursi. "Cinta tidak bisa datang dari rasa kasihan. Kau mungkin bisa bertingkah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kurasa, itu akan menyakiti si perempuan lebih lagi." Sehun mengambil minumnya. "Jangan ingin menjadi seseorang yang dikejar. Karena ketika seseorang itu lelah mengejarmu, ia akan beralih pada orang lain yang ingin berjalan bersamanya, bukan berlari."

Jongin tercengang menatap Sehun. "Yak! Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, Sehun-ah. Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata sebanyak itu."

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin malas. Kemudian dering ponsel mengalihkan pusat perhatian ketiga pria tampan itu. Sebuah pesan masuk Kris terima. Dari matanya dapat dilihat pesan itu lumayan serius. Dia pun buru-buru memasukkan ponsel tersebut di sakunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan, managerku ingin mengadakan pertemuan." Kris bangkit dari kursinya, begitupun Kai dan Sehun.

"Eoh, hubungi aku lain kali ya! Kita kumpul lagi." Jongin menjabat tangan Kris. Kris pun beralih menatap Sehun setelahnya. "Terimakasih atas saranmu, Sehun-ssi. Kita harus bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Sehun pun mengangguk. Kris pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kembali duduk menghabiskan kopi masing-masing.

"Ck, kau tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak itu kepadaku." Sahut Jongin kesal.

"Kau juga tidak cerita tentang burung hantu padaku, hitam." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau tidak bertanya. Seharusnya kau bertanya baru aku bisa cerita." Kai beralih menatap Sehun. "Tapi serius, Sehun-ah. Aku baru mendengar kau berbicara panjang dan serius seperti tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah "Haruskah kita membahas ini sepanjang hari?"

.

.

Baekhyun berada dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Chanyeol selepas menghantar Luhan tadi. Mereka masih berada dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya memegang kemudi. Sesekali Baekhyun memainkan tautan itu dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya kesana kemari, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

"Chan,"

"Hmm" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman karena masih terfokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Tadi sepertinya kau berbicara serius sekali dengan Luhan." Chanyeol sudah menyadari pasti kekasih mungilnya ini sangat penasaran dengan percakapannya dengan Luhan.

"Ya. Dia memintaku untuk segera mengikatmu. Takut-takut kau diambil alih orang lain" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan langsung menunduk. Jujur, ia sangat ingin bercerita pada Luhan tentang kemajuan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi, ini akan semakin rumit jika Luhan mengetahuinya, ia tidak ingin Kris..

"Hentikan pemikiran burukmu." Chanyeol sepertinya sudah hafal dengan sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini. " Kita akan memberitahu mereka. Secepatnya, aku berjanji. " Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Matanya menatap dalam mata Chanyeol mencari-cari kebohongan disana. Tetapi hanya keseriusan yang ada dibalik mata tajam milik kekasih nya itu. genggaman Baekhyun pun mengerat. Dan itu merupakan jawaban baik bagi Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu takut _baby Bee,_ Kris pasti akan mengerti. Dia bukan remaja labil lagi."

Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan. "Ya aku yakin. Dan aku juga yakin dia pasti menyukai Luhan." Jelas Baekhyun dengan semringah.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Maksudmu?"

"Meskipun dia menganggap dirinya sendiri menyukaiku, tetapi jauh di dalamnya, ia sangat menyukai bahkan menyayangi Luhan." Chanyeol semakin tidak paham maksud dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendesah pelan "Kau ingat tidak saat Luhan pergi ke Boston?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ada jeda sebentar disana. " Luhan tidak memberitahu perihal kepergiaannya pada Kris, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya. Makanya Kris tidak hadir di bandara saat Luhan pergi. Sorenya, Kris datang kerumahku dengan keadaan yang, _well_ lumayan kacau. Sepertinya pria itu menangis."

"Kris? Menangis? Kamu yakin sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol heran

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan " Ya, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu. dan saat aku Tanya kenapa, ia menjawab Luhan pergi dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dia menyesal sudah mengabaikan Luhan karena sibuk dengan kerja paruh waktunya. Nah, siang itu dia kerumah Luhan untuk memberikan hadiah karena Luhan sudah diterima kuliah di luar. Tetapi dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Luhan sudah pergi."

"Tapi itu tidak menguatkan alasanmu bahwa Kris menyukai Luhan." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Seumur hidupnya, baru itu dia rela bekerja paruh waktu dan hasilnya hanya untuk memberikan Luhan hadiah."

" _Well,_ itu sedikit masuk akal."

"Selama dia mengobrol denganku, memang apa yang dia bicarakan?" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. " Dia selalu menceritakan tentang Luhan ini, Luhan itu dan hal-hal lainnya. Dia juga yang merencanakan pesta ulang tahun Luhan dan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Dan dari situ aku sudah yakin bahwa dia tidak menyukaiku melainkan Luhan. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya selama ini."

"Ya sih, dari ceritamu aku yakin dia menyukai Luhan. Semoga Luhan bisa membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Dia sudah sangat tua untuk status lajangnya." Baekhyun dengan segera mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan kencang. Yang dicubit hampir saja mengumpat dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Apa? mau mengumpat? Beraninya Park Dobi satu ini mengejek sahabat kesayanganku, eoh?!" Baekhyun meneriakki Chanyeol tepat di telinga membuat Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan kendali pada kemudinya. " YAK! SEKARANG KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KITA CELAKA?!"

Chanyeol berhasil menstabilkan laju kendaraannya. Ia mengelus dada bersyukur dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. _Byun Baekhyun's mode on._ " Kau yang membuat kita hampir celaka! Jangan meneriakiku!"

"Eoh? Jadi seperti itu hah?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada danberalih menghadap Chanyeol. " Turunkan aku."

Mata Chanyeol memicing. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar. " Baiklah jika kau meminta." Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. "Sekarang turun."

Baekhyun tercengang . bisa-bisanya kekasihnya menyuruhnya turun? _Well,_ memang sih dia yang meminta. Tapi apa Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya. "K-kau.." Baekhyun tersendat omongannya sendiri. dia hampir saja meledak jika saja Chanyeol tidak tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA? SENANG MELIHATKU MARAH EOH?" Ucap Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun semakin marah mulai menghentikkan tawanya dengan berdehem. "Aku tidak maksud membuatmu marah Bee, hanya.." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menuntun perempuan itu menghadap kearah kaca mobilnya. "Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu."

"a-ah." Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol dengan pelupuk mata yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. "Aku pikir kau benar hiks menyuruhku turun."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wanita itu tenggelam di dadanya. Sesekali chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan membisikkan kalimat menenangkan agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis. _Well,_ Chanyeol menjadi menebalkan tingkat kesabarannya menjalin hubungan dengan gadis emosional dan sensitive seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Bee. Jangan marah padaku lagi, ya?" Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan anggukan Baekhyun yang berulang-ulang di dadanya. Ia pun tersenyum simpul. " _I love you, and always be yours Bee."_

.

Hari ini Luhan berangkat bekerja dengan penuh semangat membara seperti matahari yang bersinar. Dari pagi ia sudah bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk orang tuanya, dan tentu membuat mamanya bingung. Tetapi mereka tetap menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Luhan. Dan, rasanya pun tidak buruk. Mungkin mamanya akan menyuruh Luhan melakukan ini lagi untuk seterusnya.

Sebelum pergi ke kantor, Luhan sempat mampir di kedai kopi untuk membeli beberapa gelas. Ia meletakkan satu kopi di studio Sehun yang membuat Sehun mengernyit mendapatkan kopi beserta _sticky note_ bertuliskan " _anggaplah aku sedang baik hari ini. –Luhan"_. Seperti tidak peduli, Sehun membuang kertas nya dan menenggak kopi itu hingga habis.

Mood Luhan memang sangat-sangat baik hari ini. seharian ini dia tidak diganggu oleh Sehun, menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat aransemen-aransemen baru dengan dia sendir sebagai _demo artistnya_.

"Fuhh, kenapa tidak setiap hari seperti ini." Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata untuk melepaskan kepenatan. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Luhan kembali terbangun dan mengambil ponselnya. Matanya memicing untuk sesaat tetapi ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo." Sapa Luhan

"…"

Mata Luhan melebar seketika. _Suara ini_ "Eo-eoh? Mengapa kau menghubungiku?"

"…"

Matanya kini semakin ingin keluar dari tempatnya mendengar suara dari sebrang "Apa? Sekarang?"

.

.

Suasana bandara Incheon ramai seperti biasanya. Siang ini, pesawat dari negeri Paman Sam berhasil mendarat mulus di Incheon. Seorang gadis berbalut kaos putih dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna senada keluar dari bandara dengan menggeret sebuah koper. Wanita tersebut berjalan amat sangat anggun dilengkapi dengan boots dan kacamata hitam yang membingkai hidung mancungnya.

Perempuan itu menaiki sebuah taksi yang tak jauh berada di hadapannya. "antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada si supir. Taksi tersebut mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara. Perempuan itu sadar sesuatu dan ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya dengan segera. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponsel itu hingga saat terakhir ia membuat sebuah panggilan.

 _Halo?_

"Heum, annyeong Luhan-ah."

 _Eo-eoh? Mengapa kau menghubungiku?_

"Aku berada di Seoul sekarang. Aku pulang. Ah, yan nanti aku akan kerumahmu setelah aku menaruh barang-barangku ke rumah." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang

 _Apa? Sekarang?_

"Aigoo, jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu Luhan-ah. Aku tidak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup. Sudah ya, kututup."

 _Tunggu-_

Panggilan itu terputus sepihak. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan mode shocknya dan perempuan itu yang tersenyum bersemangat.

 **TBC**


End file.
